


Oh Mr Winchester

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Kinks, Neighbors AU, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, age gap, neighbor!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai





	1. Chapter 1

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, getting jealous when he sees a guy leave your house in the morning when your parents are gone on a trip.**

“Uh who- who was that exactly kiddo?”

You jumped, turning to face your insanely handsome neighbor standing very close “Oh uh” you laughed nervously “Hey Mr Winchester.” you greeted “Uhm just a friend, we were working on a project for college last night and… yeah.” you trailed off.

“Oh friend?” he raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed if not something else too “Are you sure about that, (Y/n)? Not like I’m gonna tell your parents but bringing boys when they’re gone is kinda- well, you know.” he made a face and you frowned.

“We just had homework to do, I don’t think they would mind it that much.” you shrugged “Why are you asking though?” you couldn’t stop yourself from asking.

“Oh nothing sweetheart.” he flashed you that smile that made you weak on the knees.

“Really, cause if I didn’t know you any better I’d say you sound a little jealous.” you muttered mostly to yourself, eyes casted down but of course he caught it.

“Just curious is all, (Y/n).” he put his hands in his pockets.

“Curious? About what presicely?”

“What would you want with a boy like him when there are men twice his age than certainly know how to give a woman what she needs.” he said with a casual smirk and shrug, not looking at you, as you gaped at him.

“Doubt he even knows how to please you the right way to begin with.” he added, winking at you as your eyes widened and your face warmed up. 

“See ya, princess.” he said as he smoothly walked the road to his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, implying there are more things he can to you than the boy you had over a few days ago. And going into detail.**

~~~

“(Y/n)? Hey!” you were greeted with that breath-taking smile once the door opened.

“Hey, hope I am not interrupting?”

“You? No, never of course.” he chuckled “Come on in, kid.”

“I just- I was a little bored and a lot more hungry and-” you laughed awkwardly “So I made some pie and just… here.” you decided to hand him the plate.

“Are you trying to corrupt me, missy?” he asked with a smirk although it was completely the other way round.

“Wh-what? No, no absolutely not, Mr Winchester. I just-”

“Relax, (Y/n).” his chuckle cut you off “I am just kidding, don’t worry your secret’s safe with me. No words are coming outta my mouth.” he winked and a small sigh of relief left your lips.

“Thank you, a lot.”

“No need, I wasn’t going to in the first place. You say nothing happened, I believe you. Now come on, let me offer you something to drink, yeah?” his words made you relax a little as you followed him inside the house to the kitchen.

“Oooh love me some pie.” he said in a deep voice and a small giggle left your lips “My gosh!” he moaned deeply as he grabbed a piece with his hand and ate some of it “That’s what I call a good orgasm, thanks (Y/n)!” he licked his lips, nodding his head approvingly.

You laughed softly “No problem, I guess.”

“Oh hell yeah!” he gave you a childlike grin “I mean I’ve neve- oh, is that whiped cream?” he raised an interested eyebrow.

“Yep, homemade too.” you said proudly as he dipped his finger in it and then in his mouth. Boy you tried so hard not to get distracted.

“Really?” his eyebrows shot up “Wow if you were a little older we’d really get a fun situation and put these incredible skills of yours to good use, princess.” he chuckled and you tried to keep yourself from biting your lip and letting your mind wander to thought you shouldn’t be having.

 _Fun_   _situation?_  Oh you were interested to know what he could consider  _fun_  with you and wiped cream in it.

“Alright- I probably should have not said that out loud.” he mumbled to himself before shaking his head and licking his two fingers “What would you like to drink, princess?”

“Wha- oh uh a coffee would be great.” you offered him a soft smile, taking a seat on one of the chairs; clearing your throat because of how strained and squeaky your voice came out.

“Gotcha” he nodded his head, starting to prepare your coffee “Let’s see if I remember it correctly otherwise… just old age, I might be forgetting a few things.” he said playfully but you shook your head.

“You’re not old, Mr Winchester.”

“Glad to know you think so, (Y/n), but we both know the truth. I’m not as young as I used to be ten years ago.” he shrugged.

“I don’t care, for me you are as old as you feel.”

“Then the boy you had over last night must feel like he’s five huh? Seriously, what were you even doing with someone like him (Y/n/n)?” he leaned against the kitchen counter, putting his hands in his pockets.

“First, I really mean it when I said it was mostly about homework. And second; he’s just a friend, that’s all.” you shrugged.

“Yeah a friend, if you wanna call it. But you could see it crystal clear, he was eye-fucking you.” he said matter-of-factly.

“Well, that was the point.” you muttered to yourself “But nothing happened so you don’t have to worry Mr Winchester.” you cleared your throat, saying a little more loudly.

By all means, he could never compare to Dean freaking Winchester but your gorgeous neighbor could only see you as the young girl next door even if you would be twenty years old in a few months. To him you were just a kid, he loved hanging out with you and talking, maybe flirting too, but he never seemed to show real interest in you. Just when you thought he’d make a move he’d made a full turn and either mention your parents or talk about his own age. Someone would say he would try to act like a father figure. So what other choice did you have but to try and forget him with someone else?

“You don’t need some idiot like him, (Y/n).” his voice brought you back to reality “You’re much better than that.” he said so honestly it actually made your heart skip a beat “I seriously am surprised how you’d even give him a second glance, not to mention want to be with him.”

“Why are you saying this?” you whispered and he gave you a soft smile.

“You’re way out of his league, sweetheart, way above his or any other guy’s pay grade. You don’t even begin to realize it but if anything you are the catch here.” he said casually and you bit your lip playing with your fingers “Besides, he’s just a boy and that shows.”

“Boy?” you asked knowing he meant a lot more by that.

“He only cares about getting into your pants, and I highly doubt he even knows that ladies come first.”

“Meaning?” you said biting your lip.  _Why did he have to be so perfect?_

“Meaning that guys his age are all about getting the job done without giving a single care about how to treasure and ravish a woman’s body, how to cherish you with  _everything_  of his, show you what  _real_  passion is and slowly but pleasurably bringing you over the edge.” he spoke smoothly, his one hand now resting on the kitchen counter and the other in his pocket as his eyes roamed your figure for a moment.

“And a man your age does?” your voice was barely above a whisper.

“You’d be surprised, princess.” he smirked, handing the coffee to you “The-” he licked his lips, leaning against the table closer to you now as he looked away from you “The touching, the feeling of each other’s bodies and them moving together, pulling and pushing and grinding while it all builds and builds and  _builds_ , before you just hit that sweet-” he stopped himself, shaking his head with a small laugh “But you kids do it differently these days, I’m sure.”

“Ye-yeah, I guess some things have changed.” you laughed shyly “You’d really be a good sex ed teacher in my old highschool, though.”

“You think?” he gave you a boyish grin “I don’t know how well I’d deal with all those horny teens laughing at the most simple thing though. Speaking of which-” he got serious “Do me a favor and keep the guy at bay, huh (Y/n)? I know a thing or two and he sure as hell doesn’t seem like the type to make it all about you like he should.” his eyes bore into yours “Boys like him don’t even know how to handle a woman like you, how to be more skilled time after time.”

“And you do?” you asked biting your lip, not even caring to say “men like you” because there was nobody like him. He paused, lips parted as he looked in front of him before he returned his eyes at you.

“I’ll let you figure that out, princess.” and he winked at you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Imagine changing in your room while your neighbor, Dean Winchester, is watching from his own window.**

~~~

You slowly let the summer dress your friend had convinced you to wear for the day slide down your body, your hands sliding down with it and trailing all the way down, bending just slightly. In the end you were only in your underwear.

You didn’t know why she insisted at first but when you saw she had invited Tom you understood why. He was cute and all but he couldn’t compare to your gorgeous and, well, older neighbor Dean Winchester. You were finally home and ready to spend the rest of your night in bed thinking about said older man and hopefully catch a glimpse of his straight out of the shower.

You rubbed the sore muscles of the crook of your neck. Standing there for a moment you bit your lip, glancing down at the small mirror you had on your desk to see him still standing there with wide eyes. 

You didn’t know what got over you at first and you didn’t know how you could be thinking all of these things at the moment. It wasn’t right, no, but without letting logic take over you reached and slowly slid one strap of the the bra after the other. Your eyes didn’t leave his reflection on the small mirror and you reached behind your back to unclasp your bra and let it fall down on your feet.You stood with your back still to him and when you turned just slightly to look ont he corner of your room you did have your arms slightly over your chest.

You wanted to look over your shoulder, see what he would do if you locked eyes, but you didn’t have it in you. One mere glance at the mirror showed how affected he was, with those perfect lips of his slightly apart and an awe-struck look on his face. You nibbled on your lip, your hands resting on the hem of your panties on each side of your hips. You saw that he took in a sharp breath, and his eyebrows shot up. He stilled himself, almost awaiting for it and you had to keep yourself from giggling at the look on his face.

Who would have ever thought you could have this effect on him? Maybe you should really start taking advantage of it, seeing as he really did his best to torture you with the way he acted around you. 

You shook your head and grabbed a nearby oversized shirt, pulling it over your head; it reached your mid thigh. You may or may have not actually bent a little too much on purpose to pick up your dress and bra and without looking up you made your way to the other side of the room. You rested your back against a wall and slid down. You could feel your entire face heat up not just because this wasn’t usually your thing - he could really bring out the worst and best in you all at the same time - but because as you took a look at the mirror you saw his face.

You could practically hear him let out a growl of frustration, it was obvious on his face, and the way he mumbled something to himself and ran an angry hand down his face made you giggle. He went out of view, striding somewhere, probably in the direction of his shower.

“Payback’s a bitch huh Mr Winchester?” you thought, biting your lip.

He would call you kid one moment and then the other he would suggest that you looked more delicious with or without wiped cream than his pie? Oh he was going to get what he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imagine going for a swim in a bikini to tease your neighbor, Dean Winchester, who has been doing the same all day.**

~~~

He was torturing you. He had made it his life goal to torture you every single chance he got.

That smug smile on his lips as he lay next to his pool, an arm draped over his eyes and he was casually sunbathing gave you all sorts of mixed emotions. For example, you didn’t know if you wanted to punch or kiss that fucking smirk off his face because he knew you were watching. It didn’t help that he had the face of a freaking god but his body too? Dear, nohe was  _made_  to torture you. His abs or muscles weren’t as defined as his brothers, the way you had once noticed, but what made you go weak in Dean was his broad shoulders and arms and the softness of his skin. Amongst many  _many_ other things.

At some point you just thought you’d take the top of your bikini off, lay on your stomach on your towel and just torture him too. But other than it wasn’t your thing, you believed you had already given him enough a few nights ago while changing in your room. Again, not something you’d ever do and the thought of what had happened had you blushing like a mad for hours but he deserved it. That and much more.

Because, how the hell did he take a dive into the pool so effortlessly, come out of it with dripping hair, push them back and flash you that boyish grin when he saw you and just expect you to be alright with it?

“(Y/n)” he said, getting out and walked towards you as you held on the fence separating tha back of your houses “Hey, sweetheart. Taking a swim yourself?” he asked with a smirk and you tried to remember what talking was like.

“Uh ye-yea, I was-” you cleared your throat “That’s what I was saying. Seems like I am not the only one huh?”

“Nah it’s a great day, since the beach’s a little far away I thought I would go for the pool today.” he grinned “Nice bikini by the way, never seen you wear it.” his eyes roamed your figure and you felt a shiver run down your spine.

“Uh yeah it’s- it’s new.” you bit your lower lip “Haven’t worn it before, not like I wear bikinis all that often anyway.”

“Shame” he said so casually, an effortless smirk on his face that made you raise an eyebrow at him.

“Wanna elaborate?” you asked softly.

He chuckled “I mean you look so good in it, (Y/n/n). Like  _real_  good, it would be pretty sad not to give us a small peek of it more often.” he winked at you and bit your lip.

The only thing you could think of was  _“As if you haven’t gotten a sneak peek of that already.”_

“You’re just exaggerating Mr Winchester.” you shook your head shyly “I know I don’t look that good, that’s why I don’t really bother.”

“Excuse me have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror?” he scoffed “The only good enough reason to not wear a bikini more often is all the boys that will come on knocking on your door for a piece of that.” he motioned to you with his finger and wide grin.

You couldn’t help but giggle at his words, because he really cared about showing to you that you were more beautiful than you thought and building up your self-esteem, which really meant a lot.

“I think that is really a good damn reason for me.” you laughed.

“Why?” he did sound interested.

“I’m tired of boys to be honest. They really don’t know how to act and treat a girl, I really think that you were right on that.” you shrugged, being completely honest.

“I always am, princess.” he winked “But other than that, I think you really are right. You have no idea what could really be waiting out there for you, sweetheart. And with your looks and personality, oh any man would be lucky as hell to have you.” he said so sincerely it made your heart flutter “Speaking of which, what really happened with that guy the other time?”

“Nothing.” you shrugged with a soft smile “He made a move on me three days after that but I just- I told him I wasn’t interested, he insisted but finally gave up I think.”

He smiled widely and a little too proudly and relieved “You did the right thing, kiddo. He ain’t for you. You can have so much better than that.” he shrugged.

“I think, yeah. Besides-” you chuckled “I’m sorry but if you don’t know how to slam me against the wall and rock my world, why bother?”

“Damn right.” he nodded his head with a half-smile and you didn’t really know what part he was really talking about. You’d give everything to read his mind at the moment.

“Sure, not every time but gotta make things a little interesting once or twice, right? I mean not like I expect the guy to do it all on his own of course not.” you shrugged simply.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up “Meaning?”

“I don’t know about women your age Dean but-” of you so were getting back “Girls my age certainly know how to make even a man like you lose his mind, not just give you what you need.” you shrugged with a smirk.

“Lose my mind huh?” his voice had become more rough than before.

“Absolutely. I don’t know what you’re used to, Mr Winchester, but girls these days, well-” you chuckled “Girls my age can really make any man know what begging really means.”

“And you do, sweetheart?” he licked his lower lip, voice lower than you’d ever heard it.

“We will see, won’t we?” you raised an eyebrow and shrugged before turning around to walk with a sway of your hips before diving into your pool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, suggesting all the things he can do to you in return to you implying the things you want him to do when your parents are gone.**

~~~

“So not any boys over this time?” the man asked as he worked on getting the shelf fixed.

“Hm? Oh nah, no.” you shook your head, for a moment getting distracted by his arms and how good he looked with the sleeves of the flannel rolled up “No projects to work on for this weekend.”

“Is that so huh?” he raised an eyebrow, smirking knowingly so “Come on sweetheart, it’s just me here.” he said with a small chuckle and you shrugged.

You laughed, looking away for a moment “I know real well, but I’m just being honest. Besides-” you bit your lip stealing a glimpse at him “Boys will be boys, Mr Winchester. A man is what I really need.”

“A man huh?” he sounded a lot more interested than he let it show as he tried to keep himself occupied and not fully look at you; although he did pause in thought for a moment.

“Yeah of course.” you shrugged, watching him curiously “There’s no shame in that. Like… I wouldn’t blame you if you were interested in a younger girl, Mr Winchester. If anything-” you licked your lips as he looked up at you “I think a girl my age is just what you need.”

“How so?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, lips parted and eyes darker.

“Various… reasons.” you bit your lip “Girls my age are really nothing like you can imagine, Mr Winchester. If anything,  _so_ much more. Speaking for myself, I can certainly-” you paused, trying to fight the grin as he looked up at you so captivated and eager to hear you say more. He seemed to be almost holding his breath, trying to keep in any sounds too.

“Doesn’t matter.” you laughed, shaking your head, stealing a look at him to see his jaw clench in frustration at your obvious teasing and you could almost swear a growl left his lips.

“Anyway-” you cleared your throat “I- I somehow always knew it, you know, but I really can’t stand it now. I can’t stand boys now, they’re simply tiring. You literally have to spell it out for them to understand, can’t make a choice on their own. I mean am I asking too much? Just someone to rock my world but they have no idea how to use their hands properly, let anything else.”

“Well, hate to say it cause it makes me old but-” he laughed slightly “I told you so, princess.” he shrugged, a little too satisfied “Not everyone knows the right moves.” he winked and you chuckled.

“You sure do.” you shrugged, watching him curiously as he went on with his work “But sadly… not all men can be like you, Mr Winchester.”

“I’m flattered, sweetheart.” he broke into a big grin “But I’m sure you can do much better than this.”

“There is no better than you, Dean.” you mumbled, shaking your head as you chewed on your lower lip and looked down at your feet. Unknown to you was the grin that formed on his lips as he looked at you.

“Besides-” you spoke with a smirk “Nobody can pull off a flannel the way you do. You’re really rocking it, Mr Winchester.” you said, a grin forming on your face when you heard him laugh.

“Thank you, princess, but I’m sure you’d be able to pull it off better than me.” he said, getting up on his feet to grab a tool and continue with his work.

“I don’t have that many.” you shrugged “But still it’s-” you started again but all words got caught in your throat when he got up and without wasting a second he started taking it off, and with a small smirk handed it to you.

“Wh-what?” you blinked, looking back and forth between him and the flannel.

“Just take it, I’m sure it will look much better on you. Besides, I’ll go outside to work and I’d just end up making it dirty while you can make it look perfect.” he winked and you laughed shyly, shaking your head.

“Thanks” you whispered taking it from his hands, feeling an instant shiver run down your spine “But if my mom asks what boy this belongs to you are going to have to explain it to her.”

“Don’t worry, I will definitely have an excuse ready.” he grinned “I’m pretty good at those, and keeping dirty secrets.” he shrugged as if it was nothing and there you felt that familiar feeling at the pit of your stomach. Oh and you thought that this once he wasn’t going to toy with you.

“Dirty secrets huh? Like… what?” you asked, peaking at him through your eyelashes.

“I don’t know yet but-” he licked his lips, glancing at you “We could always create some.”

“You like it dangerous then huh Mr Winchester?” you raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, grinning.

“You’d be surprised, princess.”

“ _Then I can’t wait to be surprised.”_ you thought to yourself, holding his gaze for a moment before actually speaking “So-” you cleared your throat “Think there is any saving these?” you looked at your desk and he nodded his head.

“Yeah, I mean these shelves and desk require lots of work and I’ll take it outside in the garden to have more space but I think I can manage.” he nodded his head.

“I’m glad, the desk is almost just in pieces.” you mumbled, trying not to get distracted by the way his muscles and arms flexed under the black T-shirt. You thought that seeing him shirtless did a number on you and that it couldn’t get any further but somehow him in a black shirt gave you all sorts of new ideas.

Dean chuckled, giving you an almost knowing smirk “Like, what have you been doing with it kiddo?”

“Having hot and angry sex on top of it, till it broke.” you said with a smile, giving him the same casual shrug.

“What?” he breathed out, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

“Just kidding.” you shook your head and he relaxed just slightly… but only for a moment before you spoke up again “I prefer the kitchen counter or shower or even against the wall when I’m at home.” you winked as he took in a deep breath and clenched his jaw. You bit your lip, trying to fight a grin.

“Oh well, I’ll just go take a shower and then make something for you to eat. It’s the least I can do to thank you.” you shrugged, turning to leave until he spoke and said-

“…And when you’re not?” his voice was rough and you were so lucky you had your back turned to him because it allowed you to smile in victory.

“Oh” you breathed out, putting on a serious but teasing face when you glanced at him over your shoulder “The list goes on forever there. I mean, public and rough? I kinda like the combination… don’t you?” you raised an eyebrow, giving him an innocent smile and shrug before finally turning and leaving him.

You had never done any of the things you claimed, maybe the man could give you all sorts of thoughts, and you didn’t know if it was your thing but in the very end his expression was enough to make it all worth it.

Once you finished your shower and made sure there was enough food waiting for him in the kitchen you decided to check on him. He was sweating, and you knew he’d seen you otherwise he wouldn’t be making sure to put on a show for you. He was getting back at you for all the other times, although you still weren’t even after the things he had done to you, so you weren’t going to let it slip. He knew the effect he had on you and he was using it to his advantage. He could ride you up with the mere way he worked with his hands, let alone when he licked or bit his lips or made any other suggestive expressions.

If he wanted to play this game then you could take it further then.

“Whew talking about scorching sun. Good thing I’m finally done.” Dean said from behind you as he entered the kitchen as you stood near the sink, your lower half hidden by the kitchen table and chair and the only thing he could see was your back covered in the flannel he had given you just a little while ago.

“You tell me.”you said with a small nod “I didn’t know it thought.” you glanced at him as he gladly downed a glass of water.

“Know what?”

“That you are this good with your hands, Mr Winchester.” you said and he grinned, leaning against the chair.

“You would be so surprised at what a man my age can do with his hands, sweetheart.” he said as if it was nothing to him and you turned around, biting your lip “Boys your age don’t really know these stuff.”

“But you do?” you whispered and he hummed “There’s beer in the fridge if you want to.” you added, glancing over your shoulder to see him give you a small smile as he opened the fridge to look for the drink.

You found the perfect opportunity to place the last place on the table and grabbing the desert in your hand you sat on the kitchen counter. The cold surface brought goosebumps to you as it touched your, quite honestly, bare skin but he was asking for it. You weren’t wearing much, only a pair of black panties and his flannel on top,  _unbuttoned all the way_. You made sure it covered your chest all the while but part of your breasts actually showed; just enough to drive him crazy. There was enough skin on display, but you were covered in just the right places to have him on edge. Your hair was slightly dump and you got comfortable on the kitchen counter as you dipped the spoon in your pudding.

“And there’s cherry pie too if you want.” you said before putting the spoon in your mouth.

He didn’t get to say a word because he was taking a sip of his beer but the moment he took in your sight he choked on the drink.  _Hard_. And… no pun intended.

“Wh-what?” he managed to stutter in between coughing as he looked at you with wide eyes.

“Cherry pie.” you tried to keep yourself from smirking as you ate some more “On the kitchen counter if you’d like to have some.” you said as innocently as you could and for a moment he didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of you, as they roamed your entire figure.

“Here” you said after a while, pushing it forward as it was literally right next to you before diving back into your desert “I made it just for you, along with the rest of the food. Aren’t you hungry?” you asked innocently and the only thing he seemed to be able to do was stare at you, lips apart and chest heaving.

“Huh?”

“Eat up, Mr Winchester.” you said, eating another spoon full before  _finally_  crossing your legs “I’m not gonna mind in the least bit. ‘R  _ **all**_  for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, teasing you with his scruff and lips when he knows you fantasize about him and in return you show him how dirty you can and have been for him.**

You knew you should appreciate the small break he had given you, but you were too busy missing him. You were a masochist, that was the only way you could describe it. Because when he was here you couldn’t stand to be close to him for fear of just being unable to hold yourself back and kissing the life out of him or… doing much worse after all the sexual tension he kept building between the two of you. And when he was gone for three weeks to help his brother with moving in – or at least that’s what your mother had told you – you were an idiot spending time thinking about him and how you missed seeing him next door and, hell, even that sexual frustration that he brought up with teasing you. You were almost counting down the days until he was back.

What an idiot you were. An idiot and a masochist, those two words could describe you perfectly so.

“Coming!” you shouted at whoever was on the other side of the door. You had been perfectly happy snuggling with your blankets, wearing his flannel, and thinking about how much you missed him until the doorbell rung and you had be rudely interrupted.

“Hello?” you breathed out, almost even before opening the door and realizing who it was, but when you did all air got knocked out of your lungs.

“Hey” a boyish grin formed on his lips that made him look so much younger every time but now it just… wouldn’t do it because of-

“H-Hey” you stuttered, blinking “Oh uh Mr- Mr Winchester, I thought you were-” you tried to swallow the lump in your throat “With your brother, gone for uhm until the end of the week?”

“Oh uh yeah” he chuckled, licking his lips “We finished early, I mean I put a little more effort to get back soon and now here I am. Couldn’t stay very long away from you.” he winked and your heart did a flip “Missed me?” he smirked and you couldn’t even stop yourself to think.

“Yeah very much.” you breathed out and his smile widened.

“Come here, kiddo.” he whispered, not giving it a second thought before opening his arms for you and much like him you instantly took a step forward and wrapped your arms around him as well. A shuddering breath left your lips and your eyes fluttered shut as you fisted the fabric of his jacket in your hands and squeezed him. You took a deep breath in, loving his scent and the warmth that only his body somehow could provide you. You nuzzled your face in his chest, not realizing the smile that spread on his lips as he kissed the side of your head softly and he later gave you a squeeze a he buried his face in the crook of your neck… making your eyes snap open and all air to get caught in your throat when you felt-

“Missed ya too princess.  _So fucking much_.” he whispered, pulling away only a few inches and cupping your cheek and leaning down to kiss the other, his lips lingering on your skin and his  _scruff_  grazing and tickling your skin just like with your neck, making you bite your lower lip. Your stomach tied in knots and a shiver run down your spine as… you couldn’t help but think how it would feel on other parts of your body. Grazing and almost scratching softly in compared to his soft full lips, kissing and sucking and-

You tried to swallow the lump in your throat at the thoughts that run through your mind. Oh you were an idiot and even more a masochist for missing this… but you loved it more than anything,

You cleared your throat softly, giving him an almost shy smile s you let him in “Only three weeks and you look even better than before, Mr Winchester. And to think I never imagined that was possible.”

A chuckled made his chest rumble “Thank you, sweetheart. Although, I wish I really had the time and energy to shave this thing. Makes me look like a grandpa.” he ran his hand over his scruff but you immediately shook your head.

“No, absolutely not.” you breathed out “It looks good on you, Mr Winchester. Hell, it looks great on you. Really suits you.” you bit slightly on your lip “Makes you almost irresistible. Don’t shave it.”

“You think?” he licked his lips, giving you a grin and you nodded your head.

“Of course, verifies my theory that you’re just like fine wine. You get  _so_  much better with age.” you whispered almost to yourself, but didn’t realize he was actually listening and his deep laugh made your cheeks heat up.

“Glad to know that, young girls usually find these things-”

“I’m not like most young girls, Mr Winchester.” you cut him off softly and he smirked at you, his eyes darkening slightly “I really wish you could know that.”

“Trust me, I do know that firsthand.” he breathed out.

“Good, because that matters to me.” you let a soft sigh.

“And even if I didn’t, I would always love you to prove it to me.” he gave you a half smile and wink and you actually caught yourself giggling “By the way, you look great as well sweetheart. Hell-” he chuckled breathlessly “You look  _gorgeous_ , almost more than I remember three weeks ago. How do you do that?” he asked but you just shook your head almost shyly “By the way, the flannel looks great on you. Remind me to give you more of my clothes sometime. I’m guessing you’re wearing something underneath this time, right?” he winked at you and you bit your lower lip.

“I’ll leave you to wonder.” you whispered and even if he didn’t say a word you caught a grin on his face. Oh if you had really said what you meant to then you could have surely wiped it off in a second.

“ _Why don’t you take a look for yourself huh Mr Winchester?”_

“Would you like something to drink?” you asked, pushing the thought away, as you walked towards the living room.

“Beer would be great.” he said and you nodded your head.

“Sorry for the uh mess.” you said once you were back with his beer, taking notice of how he had taken off his jacket and as much as you wanted to appreciate his flanneled upper half you got distracted once more by his face and even more his lips and scruff “Uh mom and dad are visiting grandma and grandpa and I was alone all the morning and… yeah. It’s a  _real_ mess, I know.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m a mechanic.” he took hold of the beer, bringing it to his lips “I  _like_  things dirty.” he winked at you before taking a swing of it.

And you didn’t really know what to attribute the feeling that set in your stomach first to. You shifted in your seat, crossing your legs underneath you, making sure to look decent although you took notice how his eyes lingered on your legs for a moment. You almost got carried away staring at his lips when he took a sip of his beer, the way his tongue moved out just slightly and his lips worked on letting him drink. His full, plump and soft lips that you couldn’t help but want to stare at for hours. It was perfect for his strong and firm jaw,

But now he had managed to bring in another asset you had not seen in him in all the time you knew him. That scruff, almost close to a beard, that adorned his face made you weak. It made him look older, but in such a good way. It made his lips stand out even more for you and it made you want to touch and kiss his face even more no matter how weird that sounded. But the other less innocent part of you couldn’t help but continue the thought of it would be if you’d let him kiss your neck previously, if he had actually made that move, and scratched and tickled down your neck and collarbone, with some licks and kisses as well, and almost down your chest, between your breasts and down your stomach and belly, his scruff would tickle and make you giggle but then his lips and maybe even teeth would make you moan as he bit down slightly. While his hands worked on your sides and down your waist and hips, taking hold of your thighs, squeezing them and lifting them over his shoulders and his lips lowering and hell how you’d want to know how his scruff would feel on the inside fo your thight and then-

You blinked, shaking your head with wide eyes at the image that flashed in your mind and bit hard on your lower lip. You couldn’t help but look back at Dean, either totally oblivious to the effect he had on you or having realized everything and enjoying what he was doing to you because… he’d missed it?

Your eyes followed his tongue as he ran it over his lips when he pulled the bottle away and blinked when he placed it on the table and gave you a small smirk “So, anything new while I’ve been away? Replaced me with some kid who doesn’t even know how to use his hands properly for you?” he asked with a grin, leaning back in the couch and as much as you surprised yourself you actually chuckled.

“If I wanted to be a babysitter I’d go for it. I have found what I want and that’s no boy for sure. What would I want with one if they don’t have a black beauty of a car as yours to  _rock my world_  in the backseat, in the first place?” you raised an eyebrow, shrugging innocently but your smirk was far from that, especially when you noticed how his eyebrows raised softly and his lips fell apart but he held his breath.

“Or-” you spoke up again, going on with your teasing “A scruff and lips like yours to rile me up with just those. Firm arms and broad shoulders as well as-” you chuckled “I wouldn’t go into more detail, pardon. No, no boys my age don’t even know how to use that and a sexy car’s backseat or… even hood to-” you stopped yourself, fighting the grin from your lips, when you noticed how his gaze had darkened and he wanted, he craved, to hear you say more.

You realized you were more sexually frustrated than when you did have him around after all. Almost deprived of a drug you needed real bad, but then again your older neighbor was something even worse than that. You couldn’t leave without him, without everything of his, and you had come to realize that in the end.

“Well, you know better how that goes, don’t you?” you asked in the end and he gave you a deep and almost dangerous chuckle.

“You’d be really surprised, kid, and if you were just a little older I wouldn’t hesitate a moment to-”

“To?” your back straightened as you looked him fully in the eyes.

He gave you a dry laugh, licking his lips “Put those amazing cooking skills of yours to use and have some wiped cream to last the month.”

“Well, there is already some in the kitchen?” you said with a small smirk and he actually laughed wholeheartedly.

“Glad to see no boy used that all up, then.” he admitted a little too cheerfully and you giggled.

“I ain’t gonna waste it for some boy, Mr Winchester, or any other man. Nobody can ever compare or replace you, in all honesty.” you shrugged softly, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“Good cause no boy and no man, even my age, can ever know how to treat you the way I do, princess.” all air got caught in your throat, because this was no longer a game but he had too started making it personal. Seems like three week of being apart had done a number on both of you after all, and it wasn’t the sexual frustration. Maybe the gazed you shared showed that, and maybe you really felt it, but there was another part in you that ached for more.  _Your heart as it seemed_.

“I just-” his eyes roamed your body for a moment “I just hope you haven’t misbehaved while I was gone and didn’t provoke anybody else, cause we wouldn’t like to have another guy knocking on your door like the previous one?”

“No” it came as a whispered when he reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear “I’ve been a good girl.” you whispered and he smirked at your words.

“I really hope so. Cause last time we saw each other, three weeks ago, you were being  _far_ from innocent.” his green eyes were dark and his pupils were dilated as he licked his perfect lips before clenching his jaw, making you get distracted by his facial hair as he let go of you and ran a hand down his jaw “Not that I will tell anyone, this is  _our_  little dirty secret.”

“And you’re really good at keeping those, right?”

“Have I not proven that to you already? But don’t worry, you’ll get to see it for yourself.” he winked “I just really hope you were good while I was gone. I might love that but- But I would be so disappointed if you were being naughty for another man’s pleasure, kid.”

“No” you whispered, giving him a small smile as you inched closer to him with your knees touching “Another man? No, that wiped cream isn’t for another man, Mr Winchester. I have not been naughty for another man, of course.” you placed your hand on his knee, covered by his jeans, giving him a small squeeze, before sliding it over to your own knee that was bare “It’s all…” you trailed off, running your hand up, pushing the flannel up slightly. Your fingers danced over yoru skin and you let the silence linger between you as you watched the way his eyes followed every small move, almost impatient to see more. Not that he had not but this time the proximity allowed him to just reached out and touch your smooth skin.

You bit your lip, playing with the fabric of your flannel, before railing your fingers and hand slowly up the inide of your thigh, until you reached your mid thigh and stopped, Dean’s eyes following every move as he held his breath, jaw clenched  “ _It’s all certainly for my **own**  pleasure._” you breathed out with a sweet smile and his eyes jumped to meet yours, his eyebrows shooting up and his lips falling apart. He licked his lips, preparing himself to speak but no words leaving his lips.

He stared at you with a predatory look yet you found it all more amusing, not that it wasn’t a turn on either. You had a hard time not laughing just as much as not reaching out to run your fingers over the scruff and kiss his plump lips. A giggle did escape as you got up “I’ll bring you some pie Mr Winchester, ’s all homemade.” you winked before making your way to the kitchen, leaving your neighbor dumbfounded and probably very turned on (considering the small growl that left his lips), on the couch. Oh and the thought of that, accompanied by that perfect scruff that made him look older and more rough around the edges made you bit your lip.

_This was the second round and you were determined to win._


	7. Chapter 7

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, getting jealous to see you with another man in a bar and shows him who you belong to and you who can please you the right way, giving you what you really need.**

“Thank you for this, Sam, fuck I sure as hell needed it.” Dean let out a heavy sigh, taking a large sip of his beer.

“Yeah, took notice of that.” Sam said with a half smile “What’s got you so worked up these days, man?” the younger Winchester leaned back in his chair and for a second, as the thought of you run through Dean’s mind, he clenched his jaw.

“Oh you’d have  _no_  idea, Sammy.”Dean shook his head, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to take another large sip of his beer before slamming it down a little roughly. He truly needed this night out, for what he couldn’t even begin to realize. He had thought, when he took Sam up on his offer, that those few days would give him the chance to let go of everything, stop tossing in his bed at night when he could only think of you and how close, yet far away, you were from him. Close enough for him to touch you, to shower you with love and worship your body like no other guy could - and oh he was going to make sure you’d never forget it - however none of it was possible.

But he only got less sleep than before. And it was all because he thought of what could happen while he was away, with another boy. And that drove him even crazier, it drove him insane, and he felt like breaking something, crashing anything in his path… especially when he’d call your phone and you wouldn’t answer. Gosh, the thoughts that ran through his mind made him feel more like a caged wild animal than anything else. So, just as he had decided he needed a break - mostly to keep himself from just making you his and let everyone to know - he had rushed everything because he could barely hold himself back.

“You can’t even-” he bit his lip, shaking his head “You can’t even fathom what has me so worked up.”

Sam studied his brother with a frown “That’s why you couldn’t wait to finish helping me, huh?” he questioned softly and the older Winchester looked up from his beer to give him a half smile “I knew something was up when you’d impatiently walk around while waiting for me to set up the TV but I never-” Sam chuckled, running his fingers through his hair “I never thought that it could be the same reason.”

“It’s a woman, isn’t it?” Sam’s smirk got bigger and Dean managed to breath out a chuckle.  _Oh how he needed that._ Whenever he was around you he seemed to be holding his breath, along with every fiber in his body that just screamed for him to grab you and kiss the living heaven out of you.

“Yeah” Dean licked his lips, scratching his scruff “Actually more than that.”

“More?” Sam narrowed his eyes, before his eyebrows raised in realization “Oh it’s  _that_ woman!” he said with a grin “The one you haven’t stopped thinking about. The one… the one that you’re smitten with.” he teased slightly and Dean chuckled dryly… mostly because his throat felt tight at Sam’s words and the realization that they brought.

_Oh if only Sam knew how much more than just smitten Dean was._

“Wow Dean, you could have told me something man!” he laughed “You lost all of your sleep because you were away from her for, what? Two weeks and something?”

“Three weeks and three days.” Dean corrected before he could stop himself, making Sam raise an eyebrow even more amused.

“Alright, wow you _ **really**_  missed her, I see then.” he shook his head with a laugh, taking a sip of his beer “So you didn’t sleep at all because you were away from her?”

“Trust me, I don’t sleep even when I’m close to her.” Dean said in a rough voice, licking his lips “But hell if I want it.”

“You do huh?”

“Oh you have no idea Sam. You have no idea  _how much_.” Dean shook his head, biting his lip “What can I say-” he laughed softly “ _I’m a masochist_.” he breathed out, drinking once more. And he was an idiot probably too, because he got a chance away from you and a chance to sort everything out but he only ended up thinking about how much he missed you.

“Seems so.” Sam laughed “You love torturing yourself huh?”

“She’s the sweetest fucking torture, Sammy. Sweetest of all.” he subconsciously licked his lips, remembering all the different kind of emotions you’d made him feel.

“Dude you still haven’t made a move, have you?” Sam laughed, amused by all of it, but if only he could even imagine Dean’s inner battle he wouldn’t. Oh hell, his laughter would be cut short if Dean ever told him the whole truth.

“Nah” Dean shook his head, licking his lips “Wish it was that simple.”

“Why? Just go and tell her how you’ve fallen head over heels in love with her and I’m sure she won’t be able to resist. I mean… she obviously is interested. No woman does what  _she_  did to you that day and not be interested.” A smile tucked at Dean’s lips, whether it was from the possibility of you feelings the same or how gorgeous you were on the kitchen counter with his flannel unbuttoned he didn’t know.

“She-” he bit his lip, laughing “She told me there’s cherry pie for me to eat on the freaking kitchen counter, man. She-” he grinned, maybe like a love-struck teen, as he ran a hand down his face “She meant it literally but for a second I thought-fuck. Man, she said I could eat anything I wanted there, hell I don’t know how I held myself back.” he shook his head.

Sam laughed along with his brother “I probably don’t know a lot about her but with how much you two tease each other, I don’t think you will be able to last long.”

“Trust me Sam, I feel like I’ve reached my limits here. What she did that day, damn it Sam, the only thing I could think of was grabbing her by the thighs and just have her there on the fucking counter, and she- she’s told me about how she’s wanted that too. And I-” he ran a hand down his face “She was wearing only her panties and my flannel, man, and she didn’t even cross her legs. She just looked ready to-” a growl left Dean’s lips at the memory and he closed his eyes for a moment. He had been very close to just striding to you, grabbing his flannel and ripping it apart, along with your panties, and just make all those fantasies you implied or talked about true.

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” Sam laughed, making a face “She’s tempting you. Trust me, I’m equally surprised how you just brushed her off with a snarky remark and left. But man, this game you two are playing with each other is not going to end well.

“Oh trust me she doesn’t even have to try to-” Dean started but all words got caught in his throat when he looked over his brother’s shoulder on the bar and his eyes locked with the pair of eyes that had been haunting his dreams for very long now.

“What? What is it Dean?” Sam’s voice sounded so distant at the moment, and it wasn’t because of the music blasting in the bar they were in. Dean shifted in his place, clenching his fists and jaw as his gaze darkened and he licked his lips.

No words could leave the older Winchester’s lips as he held his breath, jaw set and eyes trailing up from your bare legs to your thighs, until he finally saw a black dress cover your legs and thankfully all of your upper half. Thankfully it had sleeves too but not so thankfully… it left a completely bare back. You looked over your shoulder smiling at him, the dark red lipstick standing out. You turned away for a moment as one of your friends spoke to you, he saw as you gave her a nod, and just as he feared you placed your drink back on the bar and got up from your seat. His eyes followed your every move especially as you smoothed your tight dress down, Sam trying to follow Dean’s gaze and figure out what had caused he change in his behavior.

“ _Hello_  Mr Winchester.” you leaned down as you walked by him and said in a smooth, oh and certainly seductive voice. You placed a hand on his shoulder effortlessly and Dean almost felt like it burned through his jacket. He gave you a tight smile and short nod as you let go and almost smiled in satisfaction. He couldn’t help but turn his head and watch as you walked away, the sway of your hips catching his attention immediately. It was almost as if he could hear your heels clicking even over all the loud music. His mouth went dry as he got a better look at your back, not that he had not seen it before, but this time you were closer and boy he wanted nothing more than to just get up and storm to you to pin you against the wall and-

“ _Fuck”_  he thought  _“She’s doing that on purpose, damn it, and no bra.”_

“Fucking hell” he muttered as a growl left his lips and he ran a hand down his face.

“ _She knows what she’s doing to you, Dean, she knows it and is using it to her advantage.”_ he thought to himself  _“She wants you to go after her to… to fucking attack her and just show her what you’ve said is real… Is it what she’s said real too?”_

“Dean” Sam’s voice thankfully caught his attention over his loud thoughts “Is that- Is this all about (Y/n)?  _Your neighbor (Y/n)_?”the accusations in Sam’s voice felt like a sting and it almost sobered Dean up from how intoxicated he was in you. Dean clenched his jaw, looking Sam straight in the eyes before averting them and looking at the dance floor that you were dancing… obviously all for him. Your eyes would glance every so often in his direction, the smirk never leaving your lips, and you knew by chosing said place that he could have a full view on you. Oh yes you were doing it to torture him… and he loved the hell out of it. Dean Winchester was indeed a masochist.

 _Tell me I’m too crazy_  
You can’t tame me, can’t tame me  
Tell me I have changed  
But I’m the same me, old same me  
Inside. Hey!

The music blasted through the speakers, the lyrics sounding almost ironic to him because he felt like it described your situation. He got lost as he watched your figure move in the music, all of your edges and curves driving him crazy at how much he wished he could be there to feel all of those curves against his own body. He felt that all-too-familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach and he involuntarily growled under his breath.

He bit his lip, almost ignoring his brother who tried to get his attention. Sam gave up in the end, shaking his head because Dean knew it was wrong but he loved everything forbidden about this. And you, oh you were enjoying torturing him as well. You love getting him on edge and from the way you moved your body on purpose just for him it was all a game you seemed ready to win.

 _Yeah, I’m so bad_  
Best that you’ve had  
I guess you’re digging the show  
Open the door  
You want some more  
When you wanna leave, let me know

Dean growled again. A growl that turned into an angry one, his hungry and predatory eyes clouding with rage as he watched another figure appeared in the crowd. A guy, he had not seen him before, and he didn’t seem entirely your age, maybe closer to Dean’s than yours, still younger than him of course, but still that wasn’t the point at the moment. He felt his blood boil and he saw red when he saw the man’s hands find your hips and an almost predatory smile on his lips. Dean forgot all about how gorgeous you were tonight in that dress, and he forgot all about how much he wanted his own hands to be all over you, because seeing the man grind on you made his fists clench so much his knuckles turned white.

“Son of a bitch.” he grumbled, getting up from his seat abruptly so much he knocked his chair down.

“Dean no, don’t-” Sam who could already see what was about to happen but the older Winchester gave him a sharp glare that made him shut up, and only raise his hands in surrender. Almost as if facing a furious alpha.

“Stay. Here.” Dean hissed and Sam didn’t have the chance to protest before Dean stormed off, pushing people apart until he reached to his destination. Your giggles were the first thing he heard but unlike every time he didn’t feel like smiling.

“Anything we can help you with?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and you turned to face the older Winchester, your smile fluttering.

“Take your hands off of her.” he said in a dangerously low voice.

“Excuse me?” the guy laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“You heard me.” Dean snarled “Hands. Off.” he growled, almost like an animal and even if it wasn’t the best moment you felt a shiver run down your spine.

“Mr Winchester” you spoke up in a low voice and he looked at you for a second before the guy’s laughter caught his attention.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Dean raised an eyebrow, clenching his jaw “Hands off,  _ **now**_.”

“I don’t see a reason here to be honest. We were having plenty of fun here before you came. What are you like, her father?” he scoffed a laugh and Dean gave him a deadly smirk.

“Not your fucking business. Take your hands off, before I do something that will make you regret this.” he grumbled, eyes hard on him.

“Oh right yeah, sorry, you are her granpa I’m guessing?” the guy suggested with a smirk and Dean laughed humorlesslyand very dangerously at him.

“No, but I’m the guy that knows how to fucking rock her world better than anyone.” Dean smirked, shrugging casually “And certainly the guy whose mind  _she_  wants to blow tonight, and every night for that matter, so sorry but you’re out of luck with this one.”

“Sorry if I’m kinda surprised to believe that one, buddy.” the guy laughed and Dean did the same.

“Really? Then why don’t you ask her whose name she’s been moaning while touching herself a couple days ago huh?” he tilted his head, putting his hands in his jeans pockets “Oh and I’m Dean by the way.” he said with a cheeky smiled and you bit your lip as you looked up at him.

“Yeah, right. You can’t know-”

“Oh but I do!” Dean smiled tightly “Just like I do know every possible way to make her scream my name again and again, to push her over the edge… on the hood of my car because oh I know she wants that and everywhere else in between.” he glanced at you to see you swallow hard and he tried to fight the grin from his lips.

If you thought this round was going to be yours to win then you were wrong, Dean wouldn’t let you.

“Like hell. In your dreams, pal.” the guy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Or maybe in hers. Because oh we are neighbors and let me tell you…” Dean licked his lips, his eyes dark “I hear her crystal clear every night calling and  _ **begging**_  for me in her sleep.  _Only_  me.” he said with a smirk, glancing at you in satisfaction when he noticed how your eyes widened and your cheeks burned red. You didn’t even know he had any idea about those dreams but apparently you hadn’t kept quite about them in your sleep either.

“What are you-” the guy growled, frowning and you cleared your throat, pushing him away.

“It’s- it’s better if we end this here.” you said in a weak voice and Dean couldn’t fight his smile “Thanks for the dance but uh I really have to-”

“No, we’re not gonna let some asshole ruin this.” he took hold of your arm and kept you from leaving, making a possessive growl leave Dean’s lips in alert “Look, grandpa if you don’t wanna-”

“Take your hand off her.” Dean snarled at him, glaring daggers at the man almost like an animal ready to attack.

“Dean” you said his name and he looked at you with a clenched jaw and those burning eyes. He held your gaze for a moment before looking back at the guy.

“Look buddy I’m not in the mood for spilling your blood tonight, but if you don’t take your hands off now this grandpa can beat the crap out of you.”

He laughed sarcastically “Oh but you do want that, not that it’s possible though. Like hell you can even-” but he didn’t even have the chance to complete his sentence as Dean threw a punch at him that made him stumble back in shock, effectively letting go of you. The guy groaned, holding his face with wide eyes not expecting the blow to be this strong, which only made him even more stupid because if Dean wasn’t intimidating enough on his own then he definitely could be when angry, and he had not taken notice of it.

“Yeah, you’re right. I fucking do.” Dean snarled, grabbing your hand possessively “And if I ever see you around a few broken teeth will be the least of your worries.” he growled, glaring daggers at him before he turned around to storm off, dragging you along with him. His grip on your arm wasn’t tight enough to hurt you, nor was him pulling you along with him, but it was certainly enough to make shivers run down your spine. He was obviously pissed beyond belief but even more so jealous and as he sauntered with you on his trail you smiled slightly to yourself.

“M-Mr Winchester, I need to-” you didn’t even get the chance to complete your sentence.

“Your friends will bring your purse tomorrow if they’re not too hangover. Not that they’ll find you home anyway.” he actually growled and somehow you felt your heart leap to your throat at his possessive words.

“Wh-what do you mean?” you asked but he didn’t respond as he pushed the bar’s door open and the cold night air hit your face “Mr- Mr Winchester?” you questioned again but he didn’t respond.

You sighed, trying to quicken your pace to keep up with him “I didn’t- I didn’t mean t- I wasn’t going to do anyth-”

“Playing the jealousy card.” he said with a dark chuckle, making you bite your lip “You thought I was going to let this sleep, sweetheart? No.” he looked back at you with a dark gaze “No, you’ve actually been a very bad girl tonight, I think you need a lesson for that huh? Don’t you think?” he paused to raise an eyebrow and you chewed on your lower lip.

“It was-” you looked away for a second “It was all for you.” you confessed “Don’t you know that?” you asked almost shyly and a smile formed on his lips as he looked down at you.

“Trust me, kid, I do know that.” he didn’t seem as angry or possessive for a moment, only happy and pleased “But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” he tugged at your hand and started walking again.

“D-Dean” your voice was barely above a whisper “What- are you going to tell my parents?”

“Well, I do know they wouldn’t like to hear you were grinding with some stranger in a bar, but no, I’ve told you I’m good at keeping your dirty little secrets, sweetheart. Our dirty secrets, and this will be one more of them.”

“Mr Winchester-” you bit your lip “Where are we going?” but maybe you didn’t need a verbal answer when you saw his black beauty of a car in front of you.

You sighed as he let go of your hand and a little probably in disappointment “I don’t want to go home, Mr Winch-”

“Who said you’re going home, kiddo?” he raised an eyebrow, licking his lips and you got distracted for a moment by those fucking amazing lips and scruff of his.

“Then where-”

“Well, I think you said something about either the hood or-” he opened the back door for you “Backseat of Baby  _and_ rocking your world in it, right?” he smirked, glancing at his car and then back at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Well,  _here_  we are, princess.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, teasing and punishing you against the Impala and in return you let him know about your kinks and what you fantasize with him.**

“ _Well, **here**  we are, princess.”_

“ _Wh-what do you mean?” you felt all air get caught in your lungs, your eyes widening visibly as your mouth went dry. Could he really mean it? You weren’t prepared for this, sure you immediately took the opportunity when you saw him at the bar to play the jealousy card, but you never thought his reaction would be this… no matter how much you actually wanted it anyway._

“ _What do **you**  think, sweetheart?” he asked in a husky voice, towering over you as he placed his hands on the Impala on either side of your head._

“ _I don’t- I-” you blinked, finding it impossible to form words when he was looking down at you with such a predatory look, his eyes dark and hungry. You almost shrunk in your place, your heart was hammering your chest and as much as you had imagined this moment so many times but now that he was finally saying this you were frozen in your place._

“ _What?” he asked, fighting an almost satisfied grin; especially when a squeak left your lips as he pressed his body to yours and his hips rubbed against yours “I didn’t hear you. How ‘bout you say it again **baby girl**?” he added with a smirk and an inhuman sound left your lips at the nickname he used for the first time on you._

“ _What-” it came out very low and squeaky “What are you going to do?” you surprised yourself how you were able to form a whole sentence._

“ _ **To you** , you mean?” he raised an eyebrow effortlessly, smirking as you gave him a weak nod, and licking his lips he proceeded to bite his lower one as he looked down at you with a skeptic frown._

“ _There are far too many things I want, at this moment.” his breath fanned over your face “You have **no**  idea just how many, sweetheart.” he almost growled the words and you felt a shiver run down your spine “Oh it will take you by surprise. See, you’ve been really naughty for me to let it slip, tonight, don’t you think I have every right to?”_

“ _Mr Winchester” you said almost breathlessly but all he did was chuckle._

“ _Oh I know I do, princess. It’s all been buldin’ up for far too long.” he brought a hand and tucked a few strands of hair out of your face before he trailed his fingers down your arm, until his hand rested on your hip; his fingering giving you a firm squeeze “And you sure as hell need some punishment, don’t you?”_

_Your actually moved, and you were pretty sure you whispered some words faintly but it apparently wasn’t audible at all. Because he leaned in closer and raised his eyebrows softly at you._

“ _What was that, baby girl? I didn’t hear ya.” he questioned, giving your hip a squeeze and you took in a shaky breath. Your eyes were almost wide as you looked at him._

“ _I- I said-” you tried to swallow the lump in your throat “Yes, sir. I do.”_

_The grin that spread on his lips was hard to miss as he straightened his back and nodded his head in approval, looking down at you with a smile. He brought a hand up and held your chin with two fingers, giving you a small hum of approval. He leaned down, his face inches away from yours so close you could almost feel his lips on yours. You subconsciously leaned forward, just unable to wait any longer for him to close the space. He closed the gap by bring his lips to your cheek and kissed it, his scruff making your skin tickle. His lips lingered on your skin for a few seconds before he pulled away and looked into your eyes with dark green eyes. And you still held your breath, waiting and actually **craving**  to feel his lips on yours. Your lips were parted as your breath mixed with his, your heart hammering in your chest, as you waited for it. You expected him to, after all he said, so when he didn’t make a move a small frown formed on your face._

“ _So-” he spoke up before you could “AC/DC or Led Zeppelin?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and for a short moment you stared at him gaping and with wide eyes._

_You blinked several times, frowning “Wh-what?”_

“ _I asked-” he pulled away, a smile threatening to break on his lips “What do you wanna rock your world to? AC/DC or Led Zeppelin? I have other options too, I just know you love those two the most.” he said casually, putting a hand in his jeans pocket._

“ _You…” you trailed off, blinking as you stared at him dumbfounded “Were talking about music?”_

“ _What else, kid?” he ended up grinning “Why? What did you have in mind? Something else probably?”_

“ _ **Rough and angry sex because you’ve got me so frustrated I can barely hold back, maybe?”** you thought to yourself._

“ _That’s the definition of rock, and I’ve got the best songs in my collection.” he shrugged with a small chuckle._

_You stared at him in utter shock, blinking furiously and gaping in disbelief until anger settled in you and your expression changed into one of fury as you clenched your jaw and glared at him. You pursed your lips stubbornly, pushing him away so that he wasn’t touching you anymore._

“ _No, nothing.” you hissed “I don’t wanna listen to anything.” you said stubbornly getting inside in the backseat and slamming the door closed, hearing him chuckle and out of the corner of your eyes you saw him shrug. He casually strode to the driver’s seat, not even trying to fight the cheeky grin that was on his face._

“ _If you say so, kid.” he shrugged again “So if you don’t wanna go your place, then mine is good? Or some friends? I could-”_

“ _Just take me home.” you growled, arms crossed over your chest as you looked out of the window like a stubborn kid that obviously looked very amusing to him because he laughed wholeheartdly._

“ _If you say so, princess.” he winked at you, making sure to put an AC/DC song on, before he pressed on the petal, all the while his smile not fading as he jammed and **rocked**  to the song._

_Oh he was punishing you, yes, **this**  was your punishment but it was so totally unlike what you’d imagined or wanted. It was solely for his own satisfaction, and thus the round was his this time._

You had not talked to him for days. After what happened that night you were just too pissed off to even look at him. When he smiled so casually, as if he had done nothing to you, almost in satisfaction at your annoyed expression and asked you casual questioned you just couldn’t stand to be close to him. Partly because you feared you were going to yell at him so hard and partly because you feared after all the shouting and bugging him, you were going to confess the truth or just slam him against the wall and have your way with him. So whenever he tried to talk to you, even say a mere hello when he saw you, you’d just ignore him. You hoped you could somehow get back at him for it, piss him off, or hopefully so frustrate him some more but you hadn’t come up with something good enough yet.

“Bloody bastard.” you grumbled, even if you were not in his presence you couldn’t stop thinking about him. You tosed the book you had so-not-been-reading on the side of the bed and ran a frustrated hand down your face. A knock on your door caught your attention and you looked up with a sigh.

“Come in.” you mumbled, loud enough for the person to hear you. You expected either your father or mother to come in, considering they were the only two in the house currently other than you, but the person that came in was certainly not one you expected even in your wildest dreams. Especially  _in_ your room… wearing  _that_.

“Wha…” the word died out as your eyebrows shot up and your eyes widened slightly when those bowlegs carried him inside so effortlessly it almost knocked all air out of your lungs. You blinked several times, not sure if what you were seeing was true or you were dreaming.

“Dean” it only came out in a statement when you were able to take in a deep breath and look him straight in the eyes, because in all honesty the scruff wasn’t the only thing distracting at the moment.

“So no Mr Winchester huh?” he raised an eyebrow, having made sure the door was closed, as he leaned against your deck with his hands in his pockets- his suit’s pockets. It took everything in you to just not express how you felt at seeing the man in a fine suit and at how  _good_  he actually looked in it. The way the blue fabric strained against his muscles, how classy and fine he looked, not to mention the white fabric of his button-up shirt against his chest and above all the tie. You had never seen him in a suit and oh that did make you weak on the knees, combined with that scruff and his perfectly combed hair, but the tie had your thoughts running wild.

It took all of your will not to give into him again, you knew he was playing a new card this time.

“I guess I should be glad you’re talking to me after all.” he shrugged with a soft smile, eyes boring into yours and you could barely see any teasing on his face rather than something else, almost disappointment. He deserved it, that and the cold shoulder, for what he’d done to you. Sure, you were both pushing the limits these days but he had actually made you believe, and even more so hope, that something could happen between you and he had only ended up

You cleared your throat, remembering to stand your ground as you got up from your bed to place the book on your bookshelf “Can I help you with something, Mr Winchester?”

“Right” he nodded his head, licking his lips, as he smiled almost bitterly. If you didn’t know any better you’d say he was disappointed and sad you ignored him but the part of you that still was furious over the “punishment” he had given you a couple nights prior made you feel slightly satisfied.

He licked bit his lower lip, looking out for your window for a second before speaking “Uh your mom said dinner’s ready. We should probably head down before it gets too cold.”

“They invited you over for dinner huh? Is that why you’re all dressed up?” you couldn’t help but ask, but soon you regretted it because you saw a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips almost as if he gained his confidence again when he saw you were falling for him and what he did again.

“Don’t you like it?” he asked with a smirk, looking at your with his eyebrows softly raised.

For a moment you actually contemplated retorting at him, snapping because the sexual frustration had started mixing with your anger – that you’d love to take out on him but sadly couldn’t – even if your bed was dangerously close to the two of you. But then you realized this was the perfect opportunity… to win the next round. And you were determined to.

You licked your lips, the smirk forming on your lips at the mere idea of what you’d to him “Perhaphs…” you looked at him “I do.” you shrugged casually “Perhaphs I  _really_  do, seeing you in a suit- This is a first and I have to admit you look real good in it, Mr Winchester.” you breathed out in a lower voice, trying to sound a little seductive, and he looked even more interested, taking a few steps closer to you as you continued “It does look good on you, but, you see-” you let a soft sigh, pouting slightly as he raised an eyebrow “I can’t help but get distracted, you know?”

“Distracted? How so, kid?” he asked with a smirk, looking you fully in the eyes.

“Oh you know-” you shrugged, smiling “Maybe it’s because of… the suit?” you shrugged and his lips fell apart as his eyebrows raised “It makes you so-” you paused, licking your lips, as you took a step closer to him “Well, what do _you_ think?” you ended up asking to tease him, but before he could say a word you continued “I’d say _edible_  but-” you shrugged with a giggle “My parents are downstairs, right?” much to his dismay – which showed on his face – you pulled away just as you’d gotten closer and made your way to your closet which was away from him.

“Yes,  _yes_  they are.” his voice was gruff, almost warning too, but at the same time challenging.

You just continued “Or maybe it is the scruff, you know you give a girl all sorts of nasty thoughts, Mr Winchester. Oh you have no idea how tempting that is.” you breathed out a laugh, opening your closet “Not something new, of course not, it seems like everything you do is a challenge but today I just-” you bit your lip, glancing at him “Simply can’t help it, and it’s all because of your tie, Mr Winchester.”

“My tie huh?” he raised an eyebrow, walking closer to you “And what for may I ask, sweetheart?”

“I try to keep my thoughts under control, you know.” you looked at him through your lashes “But then a suit and a tie is not what boys my age wear very often so I can’t help this…” you trailed off, biting your lip as your fingers played with the fabric of his tie “ _Fantasy_  from invading my mind.” you ended up whispering, looking up from the tie in his eyes to see the same dark gaze on.

“ _Fantasy_?” he questioned in a low and rough voice, his lush lips having fallen apart.

Your lips parted, ready to speak to him, and you could hear he was holding his breath “Kinks, Mr Winchester.” you said clearly and very suddenly that he actually choked on pure air “It’s all about kinks.” you shrugged, fighting the smile so hard you never had in your life before “Even girls my age have them.”

“And you-” were the only two words you heard leave his lips after a very long pause, in a gruff voice, before his breath got caught in his throat at your actions. His eyes widened in utter shock which inevitably made a smirk form on your lips.

“What?” you asked ever-so-innocently, pretending not to understand, looking at him as you folded he shirt you just took off right in front of him. You were determined to win this round by any means necessary.

“Oh” you pretended to realize what it was, although you were very pleased from the very first second at his reaction “My fave one, don’t wanna get it ruined or something. My clothes are probably the only thing I don’t want getting dirty.” you giggled as you heard a small growl leave his lips, seeing his eyes darken. You mentally cheered for having the brilliant idea to wear a nice lacy bra, all in black, so that you had him right where you wanted him now.

“So what was I saying?” you asked so casually, as if you weren’t standing in your bra and sweatpants right in front of him. You wished real bad you weren’t blushing fifty shades of red because, even if you’d given him a sneak peek before from afar, you still were freaking out on the inside.

“Oh yeah… Kinks!” you said casually, fighting so hard the laughter when you heard him let out another sound that couldn’t be described as human “Yes, see, I have them too of course.” you shrugged, supposedly searching for a new shirt “And as I said your tie is-”

“Giving you all sorts of ideas. Yeah, I get it.” his voice was low, almost husky, but above all with a warning tone to it for you to stop this now.

“Yes, you know the shower is one thing just like the kitchen counter, you remember, right?” you asked and with a set jaw and dark, predatory eyes, he nodded his head; making you smile more.

“Well, yes that and many other things, but when I am in a bedroom the wall sure is one option but the bed…” you smirked, glancing at it, before looking back at him innocently a sweet smile “There’s nothing like…  _being_ _ **tied**_ _to it_ , especially by such a fine-looking tie.” you whispered, your fingers playing with his tie as the distance between you had lessened significantly “Sure there are always handcuffs but- you know what’s even better about a tie?” you raised an eyebrow and with parted lips, while breathing heavily he raised an eyebrow as well.

“What?” he asked with almost a small growl and you chewed on your lower lip, playing innocently with his tie.

“You can blindfold me with it.” you said with an innocent grin and that was when you heard a growl leave his lips crystal clear “I mean… have you  _ever_ thought about, Mr Winchester?” you questioned innocently, biting your lip to keep yourself from snickering at his expression. Oh this round was so yours.

Dean clenched his jaw and fists, as if he was holding himself back, a throaty growl leaving his lips “You have no idea what I’ve thought about or imagines, sweetheart.” he said in a rough voice and you raised your eyebrows.

“Well, you could always tell me.” you shrugged innocently “I mean I did after all, and we do share lots… and  _lots_ of dirty secrets already, don’t we?” you asked in an almost seductive “What harm would one more do huh?” you added and he after a small pause he ended up grinning, although it looked like a predatory one when combined with his hungry eyes.

“Yes, of course.” he said in a low voice “What harm would one more do?” he repeated the question, shrugging before finally taking a hold of taking hold of his tie by the collar and loosening it, as he took a step closer to you. Your smile flattered for a moment as a frown set in.

“What… doyou mean?” you asked, because for some reason you didn’t think this was going the way you wanted anymore.

“I’d let you pick but since you’ve shared your…  _kinks_  with me already-” he licked his lips, getting closer to you “I figured I should make the choice and finally show you what I’ve thought of, don’t you think?”

Your breath got caught in your throat and before you had the chance to question him, he took hold of your hand and waist and in a swift move, lifted you up slightly to carry you and throw you on top of your bed all in a matter of seconds. His body was hovering over yours, with his hands pinning yours down on the bed on each side of your head and his face merely a few inches away from yours.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, princess.” he breathed out in a low and rough voice “You know you’re gonna face the consequences sooner or later, right?”

“Dean?” your voice came out squeaky and he smirked.

“You have no idea how much I love hearing you say my name.” he almost growled, grinning down at you and just as you parted your lips to speak you were cut off by the only thing you didn’t expect.

His lips, as he roughly crashed them to yours in a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, teasing you under the table during dinner with your parents and in return you make dirty suggestions and offers to him.**

To say it felt as if a ton of bricks had been dumped on you would be a great understatement. But being the masochist you were you would gladly have this weight on top of you 24/7, and no, not just the bricks of the realization but rather another one.

A shuddering gasp left your lips. Your lips which were fierce against each other’s, kissing hungrily and passionately as you both feverly tried to explore as much as you could of each other, teeth biting and tongues licking. You tried to bring yourself closer to him, creating friction between you which earned him a growl, but he wouldn’t let go of your hands which made you whimper slighty. He only grinned into the kiss. Dean felt like a starving man finally having found what he was looking for and you were shaking slightly but it was all from how overwhelmed you were. All of your emotions were pouring out and you didn’t care to think about anything but Dean’s lips on yours, despite how much your lungs screamed for air. You were also too stunned to comprehend what was happening, you tried repeating the sentence in your mind but the words became a tangled mess. 

**Dean was kissing you. Dean Winchester was actually kissing you. You neighbor, Dean Winchester, was actually kissing you on top of your bed. Your neighbor-**

He pulled away, sadly just as you had started relaxing into the kiss and looked down at you with a softly raised eyebrow, as if he was expecting you to say something. But you were only staring at him almost in shock. Why, you didn’t know, especially after everything you’d done to him.

He smirked softly “What? Cat got your tongue now, princess?” he asked with a smooth chuckle “Or…” he leaned closer so that his nose was brushing with yours, licking his lips “Would you like  _me_  to?”

A small squeak left your lips and he laughed wholeheartedly “How come you don’t have a sassy or even dirty comeback this time? I’m surprised.”

“I’m just…” you blinked, feeling your throat dry and your mind practically go blank as he started down at you while his body was pressed on top of you, on your bed at that, but you did speak up in the end “…Trying to figure out whether that is a gun in your pocket, that’s all.” you actually caught yourself saying much more smoothly than you had imagined, especially with all your nerves, and Dean just ended up laughing as he shook his head.

“So we’re gonna go there now huh?” he laughed warmly and you couldn’t stop a giggle “Pick up lines hmh. Alright then, you’re-”

“No!” you said thankfully fast enough “Oh no, no no no. We’re not going there Dean, forget it! If you ask to borrow a kiss and promise to give it back, I swear I’ll-”

“Who said I’d ever give it back?” he asked in a softer voice, less teasing and more rough than before.

“What?” you asked softly and he smiled, resting his forehead against yours.

“You didn’t really comment on that yet.” he said with a soft shrug, his thumb rubbing circles on your wrist and you chewed on your lower lip for a second.

“What do you want me to say?” you asked softly and for the first time in your life you saw your older neighbor hesitate out of doubt, unsure about himself and a little less confident than he always was with women or even you when he flirted back – or more like teased you back.

“The truth.” he whispered “Cause I-” he licked his lower lip “Kinda have been waiting far too fucking long for that.”

“Well…” you trailed off, holding his gaze for a good full minute of silence “It took you long enough after all.” you shrugged softly and his strong hold on your wrists loosened “Especially after everything I did. Boy, are you a tough nut to crack Mr Winchester!” you said with a giggle and he laughed as he brought a hand and cupped your cheek, giving you a boyish grin.

“With everything you did, kiddo, I honestly surprised myself with how long I was able to hold back. When I walked in on you on the kitchen counter, that day, wearing my flannel and just panties-” he growled, his eyes having visibly darkened as he stared at you hungrily “I just wanted to tear apart every little piece of clothing you had on.” his voice was husky as his full lips brushed past yours when he gave you that very same and very turned-on look.

You bit your lip, shifting in your place out of habit but he took hold of your hip with one hand, his fingers digging in your flesh as he pushed you down with his own hips “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, sweetheart.” he smirked darkly and you gave him a weak nod.

“Sorry Mr Winchester.” you whispered in a weak voice and he shook his head with a chuckle, kissing your cheek.

“Baby” he whispered in your ear, kissing your jaw this time “Are we not over that already?”

“Don’t know…” you arched your hips forward, smirking at him and raising an eyebrow “Are we?”

“Oh you’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” he grinned “Tell you what, baby girl, you keep this up and I’m not gonna be able to pull away from you.” his hand moved to your thigh to wrap it around his waist “And I don’t give a fuck about who hears us and who doesn’t.” he motioned with his head to the door and your eyes widened in realization.

“No, Dean, my parents could-”

“I know, and it all depends on you.” he smirked with a tilt of his head “You get to decide if you’re gonna be a good girl and… play by  _my_  rules-” he licked his lips, grinning at you “Or if-” he shrugged “Well, if you’re gonna get punished right  _here and now_. Because if you ask me-” he looked down at your bra “Seems like you’ve been waiting for someone if you’re wearing this, black, lace and even a little see through.” he chuckled darkly, still not meeting your eyes. The way his eyes skipped over every small detail, intense and piercing so much so that it made you feel as if you were almost naked beneath him. Oh you could have layers on top of layers and he’d still undress you with his eyes in a matter of seconds.

“Couldn’t it be you maybe?” you asked softly, not teasing him because you had already gone too weak because of the man on top of you.

He looked up, smiling equally softly before bringing his lips closer to yours “I know, princess. I know.”

“…Your rules?” you couldn’t help yourself but ask and he spoke as his lips bushed against yours.

“Round three, baby girl, it’s  _ **on**_. And this time it determines who’s gonna be it.” he looked down at your lips “You win and I-” he grinned, meeting your eyes again “Am all yours to do  _anything_  you want with me… and  _to_  me, of course. But if  _I_ win, then… well, you can guess what’s to come and who will be the dom.”

“Alright.” you swallow the thick lump in your throat, nodding your head as goosebumps formed all over your skin “Just one question.”

“What?”

“Haven’t I already won?” you asked with an innocent smile and he grinned brightly, laughing softly and kissing your forehead because he immediately understood what you meant. It was one of the weird things between you two: it felt as if you could communicate without any words at all sometimes.

“My heart?” he asked in a whisper “Oh sweetheart, from the first day I met you.”

“Then that’s all that matters now.” you whispered, feeling your heart skip a beat at the small confession. It was all you needed, maybe the only thing you wanted to hear all this time, to get rid of your insecurities, doubts and fears. Despite all the sexual frustration – and oh you could never get rid of that, not when there was this fire burning between you – you were willing to risk everything for him, as he was for you, the moment you knew how he felt for you. And now you were willing to give into the urge to be with him despite any game or logical thought.

“…Cause I’m already yours too.” you whispered with a soft smile, pausing only for a second, before you pressed your lips to his this time in much softer and less needy kiss. The same electricity run through your lips, shivers running down your spine, much like the first time but this time you felt more complete. You both took your time, enjoying it and getting lost in each other’s lips and arms, without rushing or letting an primal urges take over. Because you both finally realized you’d have plenty of other times to do that. You took a deep breath, savoring the moment and the kiss itself more than anything else. It was something you wanted for so long, you wanted to remember this and hold onto it and he did the same.

He pulled away for only a split second to gaze into your eyes, gave you a small smile and even if you couldn’t help it you had a small pout on “What?” you asked softly and he chuckled, cupping your face with both his hands.

“Do I ever tell you just how beautiful you are?” he whispered and you averted your gaze from his eyes.

“Is this the way you’re gonna try to win this time, Mr Winchester?” you asked slightly teasingly, trying to fight the blush from your cheeks.

He actually laughed, pecking your lips “Oh you have no idea how easily I’m gonna win this round, baby girl.” he winked before kissing you back again, just as you giggled into the kiss.

“We’ll see that.” you mumbled into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“Are you challenging me?” he raised an eyebrow and you grinned, wrapping both your legs around his waist to and biting your lip.

“What if I am? What are you gonna do about it? Maybe… rock my world in the backseat of the Impala AC/DC way?” you wondered and he laughed.

“I was thinking… about the hood this time. And something far from AC/DC for sure.” he gave you a boyish grin and you giggled, grabbing his tie and bringing him back down to press your lips hard on his, kissing him just as teasingly and passionately as before but… it only didn’t last as long as before.

“(Y/n), honey?” there was a knock on the door and a voice, your mother’s voice, on the other side which made you feel as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured on you. Your eyes snapped wide open and you pushed Dean away, jumping almost ten feet away yourself.

“Mom?” you prayed to anyone that was out there that could hear that she wouldn’t just barge in and see you nearly naked with a man in your bed.

“Are you two still in there?” she asked as you in panic crawled over Dean, who seemingly found this rather amusing or more like how flustered you instantly got, and searched for some clothes. You stumbled several times because of either his legs being tangled with yours or because of the blankets.

“Uh y-yes, we’re- we’re coming out in a couple seconds. Got caught up with…” you trailed off, looking at him for help but he was only laughing to himself “Music and cars.” was the first thing that came to your mind and it seemed to make it all even more amusing to him because he doubled in laughter.

“Alright then, be quick you two, dinner’s ready!” she said with a soft chuckle and thankfully you heard her footstep carry her away.

“So… music and cars huh?” Dean got up from your bed, fixing his tie as he got closer to you and you tried to glare at him. You tried but oh you got so distracted without even realizing it. Maybe it was of how effortlessly his hands moved or how casual he looked while walking towards you, his bowlegs carrying him towards you. Oh you almost forgot how to breathe.

“Nice one.” he grinned teasingly and blinking you focused back and rolled your eyes at him.

“Well, you were of no help so I had to come up with something.” you shrugged, still looking for a shirt until he grabbed one and threw it at you.

“You could have also helped earlier with this you know.” you snorted and he grinned.

“But we wouldn’t be here, sharing one more dirty secret, would we?” he smirked, grabbing your chin and pecking your lips .

“Cheesy bastard.” you scoffed, although you couldn’t fight the grin.

“Oh no I haven’t gotten cheesy yet. If I did I’d say this: Hey, this shirt is really becoming on you already! If I were on you I’d be coming too.” he grinned and shot you a wink as you stared at him with wide eyes.

You could feel the heat rush to you cheeks but cleared your throat and just straightened your back “Lovely. But you’re not winning this round. And no, you wouldn’t look better on me than the shirt already does.” you tried – hoped – you could beat him at whatever pick up line he had next for you.

“I wasn’t gonna say that nah.” he shook his head, looking out of the window for a moment “I was mostly wondering if you’d want another kiss is all. But mostly and Australian kiss this time.”

“A… what now?” you blinked.

He licked his lips, opening the door as he still stared ahead of him before his eyes fell on you “Oh you know, it’s like a French kiss but…” he was half out of the door “…Down under.” he shrugged with a cheeky grin, giving you a wink before he was casually strolling out of your room downstairs and with a small chuckle.

“Oh hell… he’s already winning.”

~*~

“And once more I wanted to thank you Dean for coming here, I know you must be pretty busy these days. Yet I really felt the need to thank you for everything you’ve done for us and for (Y/n) when we can’t be here.” your father spoke sincerely to him.

Dean shook his head “No need to thank me about a single thing, we’re not just neighbors here. We’re family, that is something I was always sure fo. And as for (Y/n)-” he glanced at you with the same smile but you could see how it turned into a smirk and his eyes had that oh-so-familiar glint in them “It is my greatest pleasure, I sure know how to take good care of her and keep a dirty secret or two.” he grinned and even if you were panicking on the inside your father just laughed.

“She’s got a partner in crime I see, but I’m glad it’s you Dean and not one of those jerks in her classes.” he scoffed, shaking his head “Hell knows what I’d do if I saw any of them in my house.” and it only took a couple words for you to choke on pure air.

Dean couldn’t fight the grin but he tried to look serious “Well, good thing I am always around then to keep any boys from getting any close to her. Be sure of that. Plus, she knows better than to bring any guys over, she’s a good girl, right (Y/n)?” your neighbor turned to look at you, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk and you were left at a loss for words.

“Uh hey mom do you want any help with-” you turned to your mother but she shook her head, placing the last plate on the table.

“Oh no, I’m just fine. What were you three talking about here?”

“Oh nothing, just how…  _obedient_  (Y/n) is, that’s all.” he said so casually to her but when he looked at you from the corner of his eyes with that teasing smile you could swear your heart stopped beating once more.

“Yeah,  _very._ ” you mumbled, and his smile only got bigger at the small game you had going but your parents were completely oblivious to.

“Well, don’t be shy Dean just eat up! Unless you think they’re not tasty?” she asked with a small chuckle and Dean laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh no, no I bet it tastes wonderful. Just like  _everything_ you’ve created.” he said with a smile before looking at you, putting specific emphasis on the word and of course it didn’t take you long to understand what he meant “Am I right, (Y/n)?”

You were pretty sure your face was burning red, judging by the grin on the man’s face but you were also too stubborn to just let him have this round so easily. So instead you just smiled and shrugged as innocently as you could but with just as much mischief as you could without your parents noticing.

“Oh you’ll be really surprised Mr Winchester.” you nodded your head with an equally sweet and innocent, not really, smile “Pleasantly,  _very_  very pleasantly so.” you looked at him from the corner of your eye as you took a piece of the food you had in front of you and ate it.

But you didn’t leave any room for him to come up with a comeback “Oh my” the sound that left your lips was certainly not because of the food but Dean was the only one that knew it “Definitely amazing!” you licked your fingers “Hey mom, you got any cherry pie? It’s Mr Winchester’s  _absolute_  favorite, he can  _never_  resist that…  _especially_  with my homemade whipped cream.” you said, biting on your thumb to keep yourself from laughing at seeing how stiff Dean was, barely holding himself together.

“It sure is.” he said, clenching his jaw.

“Oh of course I have, it’s cooling down and once it’s time for desert it will be all perfect!” she said with a smile, helping your father with his plate

“That’s great, thank you.” he said still stiff, glancing at you that you were snickering while chewing on some food “I’m sure-” he licked his lips, looking at your mother with a casual smile which actually scared you more, making yours flutter “(Y/n) was plenty of help in making these, right?”

You couldn’t help but narrow your eyes slightly at him, wondering where he was really taking this because you just couldn’t picture what else he could imply after this.

“Oh yes, always. Although she always ends at least half in the process.” she shook her head with a laugh and you rolled your eyes.

Dean chuckled “Oh I don’t doubt it, she’s insatiable, but in all honesty… so am I.” he grinned.

And before you could even understand what was happening you caught yourself choking on your next bite when you felt his hand on, of course, the only place you wouldn’t want it on… at least this situation, because you probably wouldn’t mind 99% of the other time. Scratch that, you would definitely not mind  _but_  this time. Not just because you were having dinner in sort-of-public but because you were having dinner with your parents present. He had his hand on your thigh, teasing you, right under the table. Sure it could be in a worse place but… he was definitely heading that way. Unbelievable but also a classic. A classic that got to you worse than anything else.

Your eyes went wide and you coughed several times, shaking your head at the worried looks you got from them. He gave you a worried look too for a second but you could see right through it, especially when you felt his hand ride up on your thigh. Just as you had decided to switch for some shorts,  _perfect_. Having his hand on your thigh under the table was one thing, doing that with your parents present was another but having skin to skin contact during dinner with your parents was a whole other level.

“I-I’m fine. I’m-” you tried to swallow the lump in your throat but failed miserably “F-Fine. I-It’s o-ok, really.” you let out more shakily than you’d want but you’d forgotten how to breathe much less speak properly.

You tried shifting as if trying to brush him off but to say he was persistent would be an understatement. He, in fact, was insatiable. You grabbed his hand as hard as you could, trying to undo his grip but he wouldn’t have it. His hold didn’t hurt at all, although firm, but it certainly made you shiver and bite your lip. You even saw the cheeky grin on his face as he talked with your father about something he held no interest over apparently. You bit your lip as you tried to squeeze your thighs together but he just pulled them further apart with a simple move of his hand, shifting so that it was higher as well. Dangerously higher.

His thumb rubbed circles on your inner thigh and the feeling of his rough and calloused hand against the sensitive and soft skin of your inner thigh made goosebumps form all over your body. When he licked his lips, nodding his head to something your mother was saying, you could swear you were going to lose it. His intense gaze and how he was chewing on his lower lip and the scruff was just not helping your situation in the least bit. And that asshole knew it, oh and he was enjoying it. But this round was not going to be his, you would make sure of that.

“H-hey dad.” you spoke in a weak and shaky voice, clearly your throat and getting their attention- thankfully making Dean stop his hand’s movement for a moment “I uh- Remember what we were talking about this morning? Those lessons? It’s a great opportunity to ask now, what do you think?”

“Oh yes, that!” he nodded in realization “Don’t know, honey, it’s your call. You can ask and if Dean’s up for it then, you’re a grown woman you can sort it out on your own. You know what you’re doing.” he said, taking a bite of his food.

“Oh yeah, be sure ‘bout that.” you mumbled, smiling softly which made Dean raise both eyebrows at you.

“What lessons exactly?” he asked you and you couldn’t fight the smirk for a second.

“Oh nothing too important, I’m pretty good at it myself already, but I was just thinking to improve and-” you shrugged innocently, resting your chin on your hand with a cute smile “I’m interested to learn how to  **ride** , are you up for teaching me Mr Winchester?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, teaching you how to drive the Impala but you won’t stop teasing him with both implications and touches.**

You didn’t usually say you wished you had a camera with you to record specific moments or even take a photo. But the moment you had asked Dean, in front of your parents at that, to teach you how to  _ride_  you wished so bad you could have captured that. It was the definition of priceless. It was true that you’d been talking with your father about taking driving lessons now that you had a little bit more time. Or at least that’s what you’d told him, in all honesty, all you wanted was to spend more time with your favorite green-eyed neighbor without raising any suspicions. You were so thankful he didn’t object to any of it and as that you got to enjoy two things.

One, the wonderful and priceless look on – wait could you call him your boyfriend now? oh wow – Dean’s face, a perfect mix of lust, obviously turned on by the idea, uncomfortableness especially in his suit at that moment (it was impossible to ignore how he shifted in his place) and fear, nervousness and shock at what you had uttered in front of your parents. Of course his first thought was just what you had in mind and implied, but you had to pretend to be innocent as if you didn’t realize the meaning behind those words. As far as he was concerned it was obvious that you understood fully well what you were saying but weren’t going to speak openly about it by any means. You got into more detail and explained that – at least as far as your parents were concerned – it was all driving lessons in Baby.

“ _Guys my age-” you shrugged, looking at Dean from the corner of your eye as you played with your food “They barely know how to use their hands properly. It takes a man-” you licked your lips, glancing at your parents that were busy talking before looking at him “To teach me all the right ways of… well, you know better. And above all actually be able to tell how good I already am, right?” you grinned when he clenched his jaw._

“ _Right.” he said in a gruff voice, clicking his tongue “Well, I’ll see first just how much you know and then-” his eyes roamed your figure “We’ll get to the **real** good stuff.”_

“ _Why? Doubt I know the actually good stuff already?” you smirked, raising an eyebrow and he gave you a predatory grin._

“ _Oh no, not at all. But again-” he licked his lips, leaning back in his seat “With Baby’s hood I **always**  have some new tricks to teach.”_

_The grin you faced did take away some of the satisfaction of asking him to teach you how to ride but it didn’t take any less away from the excitement of spending a couple hours with your favorite man, just the two of you. Shivers run down your spine and you squeezed your thighs together, giving him an innocent smile and nod._

“ _And I’m always willing to learn anything you have to teach me, Mr Winchester.” you smiled, taking a bit of your food “I’m a good girl.” and a sip of your drink “When I want to.” and you grinned mischievously when you got a low growl as a response from him, his smile fluttering for a moment._

“ _So-” your father piped in with a smile “What are you two talking about? Is everything arranged?”_

“ _Oh yes, we’re all set. Mr Winchester actually said he can’t wait, so we’re starting tomorrow afternoon!” you smiled like a child on Christmas say and Dean all bu choked on his drink. Of course he’d want time to prepare for whatever torture you had in store for him, but you just weren’t going to give him that advantage._

“ _Really?”_

“ _Oh yes! See, he-” you glanced at Dean with a smirk “Can’t wait for me to rock it… to AC/DC and all.” you giggled as he chuckled but Dean only gulped, watching you carefully as if he was preparing himself for what was about to come._

And two, that was exactly what you were about to enjoy even more than said priceless look. What was about to come, whether that would be teasing or stealing a few kisses from your lovely neighbor, you were content with it as long as you could be alone with him.

And you were about to.

“Alright, mom I’ll be back early don’t worry! But even if I’m not I might stay at Jessica’s place, yes?” you didn’t plan on staying at her place at all but just in case you got the chance to spend some more time with the man of your dreams then you would definitely make sure you too the opportunity.

“Sure thing honey! Have fun and enjoy this!” she said with a bright smile and you looked over your shoulder at Dean leaning against the Impala with arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh I  _will_.” you said in a low voice, waving at him with a bright smile only to see him chuckle with a shake of his head.

“Bye!” you finally said to your mother, closing the door and all but skipping your way with a gleeful smile.

“Ready?” you asked, rocking back and forth on your heels.

“I see you are.” he spoke with a raised eyebrow and smirk and you looked down at yourself, just as his eyes roamed your figure.

“What? Don’t you like it?” you looked down at your clothes, a pair of sneakers, a simple Metallica T-shirt, a flannel – his flannel – on top and above all the short high waisted jeans that didn’t leave much to imagination “Even for February the weather’s pretty warm so I figured I could wear them. I thought you’d be the one to appreciate them the most, why, don’t you?” you asked with a smiled, placing your hands on your hips and he gave you a dark chuckle.

“Sure do, kiddo.” he licked his lips he locked eyes with you “Come on.” he made his way on the passenger’s door, opening it for you.

“I figured, I was thinking of you when I bought them.” you smiled as you walked next to him but just before you could enter the car he took hold of your arm and stopped you, his smile having disappeared as he looked at you with dark eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, sweetheart, but I told you I’m not going to let you win this easily.”

“I bet Mr Winchester.” you smiled innocently “And I don’t have anything else in mind but what I said. I’m a good girl, you know me.”

“Oh I do.” he licked his lips “God, you’re going to be the death of me.” he breathed out huskily and you couldn’t stop a laugh from leaving your lips.

“Don’t worry.” you whispered, leaning in closer so that your lips were only inches away “I’ll make it a very pleasurable.” you pecked his cheek and with a giggle got inside the car.

“Come on Mr Winchester, we should get going, shouldn’t we? As much as I’d love to take that flannel off of you now it’s a little too open and public here, isn’t it?” you asked with a grin and he grumbled incoherent words under his breath before laughing to himself and closing the door.

“You’re right.” he nodded his head, taking his own seat in front of the wheel “No need for everyone to hear you screaming and begging for me, is there?” and with a smirk when he saw you bite your lip, he pressed on the petal, speeding away from your neighborhood.

~*~

“So, getting me alone was the plan all along after all huh?” you asked with a smirk and he glanced at you with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a safe road, no cars, where you can practice all you want.” he shrugged.

“On riding.” you said and he hummed, turning to look fully at you “ _What_  exactly though, Mr Winchester?” you questioned suddenly and a grin slowly spread on his lips.

“Depends on how much of good little girl you are…” he started and you scooted closer “We’ll see. Next time. For now, let’s start with the basics!” he patted the steering wheel and grinned in satisfaction when a a scowl set your face.

“Right, of course.” you scoffed, nodding your head. You heard him chuckle but didn’t looked away from the window as you pursed your lips stubbornly.

“You have no idea-” he started, placing two fingers under your chin and turning your head so that you could lock eyes again “How much I love it when you go all grumpy.” he gave you a boyish grin that made your heart skip a beat “Your nose wrinkles in such an adorable way, you pout those wonderful lips of yours and sometimes purse them angrily, and all I wanna do is kiss them like there’s no tomorrow, you don’t want to look at me because you know you’ll give in but we both love it and  _gosh_  you frown and cross your arms over your chest like a stubborn little kid that I just want to spoil so bad with only the best in this world.” he chuckled in such a heartwarming way that combined with his warm, love-filled eyes, made all air get caught in your throat and all the heat rush on your face. How could he have you so sexually frustrated one moment and the other with just a few words he could send your heart on overdrive while with just a look of pure adoration he could make you fall madly in love with him all over again.

He rubbed his thumb over your cheek and you looked down for a second, playing with your fingers “I’m not a little kid, Dean.” you whispered still with a small pout and he gave you a half smile, tilting his head so that you could still look at him.

“I know that, baby. Trust me I do so well, I never saw you as a little kid. You were always… the perfect woman for me.” he whispered and you bit your lower lip “But you’re my sweetheart,  _my_  baby girl, aren’t you?” he asked so softly, with no hint of teasing, or even victory at feeling as if he was about to win this game.

“You still haven’t kissed your baby girl, though, have you? I thought that if we were alone, especially after what happened yesterday, we would be more free to be oursel-” but you didn’t get to complete your sentence when you felt a pair of lips press against yours. The kiss wasn’t as desperate or rough as the first one, it was more gentle, and less hectic because this time you knew nobody would interrupt you. Your lips fit like two puzzle pieces, moving in perfect synce, and when Dean ran his tongue over your lip you parted yours to let his tongue actually brush past yours, playing gently. He earned a small whimper from you when his teeth grazed over your lips, biting down slightly soon afterwards.

“Anything for my baby girl.” he breathed out, smiling when you let a small sound of protest “And don’t worry, there will be plenty of moments like this, I promise.” he winked “But until then- I have a game to win.” he pulled away with a grin when you glared at him.

“I’m not going to make it that easy for you, Dean.” you retorted and he smirked.

“I’m not surprised at all, beautiful.” he winked “So… we are here for a reason I believe. Instructions on riding, wasn’t it?” he threw an arm over his seat with a casual smile and you forced one of your own “You asked for it, sweetheart, I can’t believe that innocent mind of yours could imply anything else hm?”

“Yes, that was it.” you huffed in the end and with a smile he turned back to the steering wheel.

“I know you must be familiar with a couple things but there is a difference between theory and practice, and it’s all about how you use your hands and legs, yeah?” he placed a hand on your thigh and you breathed out a laugh. Of course he was set on teasing you, that was a part of your relationship you’d never get rid of. Not that you wanted to anyway, you were a masochist obviously.

“That I am.” you breathed out, glancing at his hand that rose just slightly.

“Good. You know it’s important to have both hands on the wheel when you’re new to all this most of the time, but also be ready to reach for the gear stick, yes? Or anything else I guess in general without having to take your eyes of the road, it’s all about multitasking.” he shrugged and you hummed, although you gritted your teeth.

“The way you are now?” you questioned and he nodded his head with a cheeky grin.

“You’ll be surprised just how many things I can do with just one hand free from the wheel.” he chuckled, rubbing his thumb on the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, making you bite your lower lip, especially as he gave you a squeeze.

“I bet you can, Mr Winchester. But I can’t wait to find out myself, too, you know.” you whispered and he grinned.

“If you behave.” he winked “Now as I was saying-” he pulled his hand away, sadly leaving you to shiver and lean closer to him in need of more contact, already missing his touch “You will get to have both hands on the wheel, no teasing your partner while driving, deal?”

“I’ll try not to. But what about when I’m just in the passenger’s seat? Am I allowed to tease you then?” you bit your lip and he chuckled.

“If you think you can rile me up, then sure, but I’m not that easy to get to, baby.” he laughed “So as I was saying, something equally important is to fix the mirrors. It’s the first thing you’ll have to do each time you get in, make sure you have a perfect view of what’s going on behind you, yes? I’ll trust you know how to check on whether the tank is filled or not, that’s why I’m skipping that, so wing and rear view mirrors are what you-” he abruptly stopped, almost choking on thin air and his eyes widened in utter shock at your next move.

“Wha-” an almost inhuman sound left his lips, mixed with a squeak “What are you doing?”

“What am I doing?” you asked innocently, tilting your head to the side “Learning how to ride, isn’t that what we’re here for?” you giggled when he gaped at you, boy how bad you wanted to kiss those full lips again.

“Wha-” he blinked, his voice significantly rough and deeper “What?”

“Come on, D.” you whined softly “Don’t stop on my behalf.” you grinned, placing your hands on his chest, looking down at him ever-so-innocently. But there was nothing innocent about your current position. When you swung a leg over his own and decided to straddle the man on the driver’s seat you didn’t think you’d have this effect on him, but of did you enjoy it. You shifted on his lap, your hips pushing his, and a sound left his throat as he gripped the seat tightly, trying to recoil but he had nowhere to go with your legs around his waist.

“You-” he blinked “I was- wai- wait- did you really mean-”

You giggled “How am I supposed to learn how to ride properly if I do not-” you bit your lip, leaning down closer to him with an innocent look in your eyes “Sit right in front of the wheel myself?” you played with his flannel, shifting on his lap and only earning a low groan from him.

“(Y/n)” he said your voice in a warning tone.

“Yes, Mr Winchester?” you asked with an innocent smile, pushing his hips even further with you and with a growl he instantly grabbed yours thighs to hold you in place.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” he said in a low husky voice, his pupils blown with lust and his fingers digging in your skin, not painfully, but quite pleasing. You felt shivers run down your spine when he dragged his tongue over his lower lip, taking it between his teeth and sucking as he stared at you like a starving animal.

“Or else what? What will you do about it, Mr Winchester?” you question, resting your forehead against his, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the other kept playing with his flannel.

“Sweetheart-” he grinned darkly “You’re not going to win this, (Y/n), so if you’re trying to tease me-”

“Tease you?” you fakes shock “Oh no, Mr Winchester. We’re here for a reason, I wouldn’t waste your time like that. Besides-” you licked your lips “If I wanted to tease you I’d say I’m not wearing anything underneath these shorts, no underwear whatsoever, but I’m not going to, am I?” you laughed softly when his smile fell and he clenched his jaw.

He shifted beneath you, feeling very uncomfortable in his jeans, and clothes in general, all of a sudden. But with each move of his hips he only created more friction with yours, making his grown problem even worse. With your weight pressing against his hard on and without him unable to have skin to skin contact for a sweet release he thought he’d go crazy.

But he did smile nonetheless “You’re not going to have it your way, kiddo.”

“Oh really?” you hummed, pulling slightly away – leaving room for him to finally take a breath in – but not one of relief because you were still on his lap “You asked what I’m doing-” you got slightly up only for a second to turn around and plop down again on his lap but this time facing the wheel “I might like watching sometimes, it’s a way of pleasuring you know that, but this time I need to go hands on.” you looked at him over your shoulder with a sweet smile but he only clenched his jaw, letting out a deep growl.

“So!” you said cheerfully “You were talking about the mirror, correct?”

The only response you got from him was a muffled groan that only a second later you realized was because of how your ass pressed against his hard on. You bit on your lower lip, for a moment you got carried away enjoying how sexually frustrated he was, but when you got a moment to think about the situation you had him in you felt your own smile flutter and an all-too-familiar feeling setting at the pit of your stomach. You squeezed your legs together, increasing the pressure on his anything-but-small problem, feeling your body temperature rise.

“(Y/n)” his voice was husky as he tried to warn you.

You glanced at him in the rear view mirror to see him close his eyes and swallow thickly. You couldn’t blame him, althoughyou were the one teasing him, you had began feeling uncomfortable in your own clothes as well. All you wanted was to take them off, especially your dump panties – fuck those lips and tongue of his, rip his own apart and just have your way with him. Your entire face felt hot as all hell, no wonder blushing, when realization set down on you on what you were really doing to the poor man. You licked your dry lips, pausing for a moment before speaking, and he spoke up instead.

“Stop this.” he growled and a smirk slowly formed on your lips.

“Stop what, Mr Winchester? You said you’d teach me how to ride, changed your mind already?” you asked innocently but this time you didn’t even earn a dark chuckle. Nothing, only a stifled moan.

“I’m warning you, sweetheart. If you don’t stop this game-”

“Stop the game? Oh no, Mr Winchester, I plan on winning.” you breathed out, your voice low as seductive “And I am not going to stop until I achieve that. So… we were talking about the car, keys on the ignition, handbrake’s down, what’s next?”

He huffed, dragging a hand down his face before licking his lips “You press gently on the petal. This one.” he motioned with his foot and you hummed, leaning slightly down to take a better look but not helping at all in the situation you had him in. He only groaned, throwing his head back and gripping tightly on anything he could get his hands on. He needed some sort of release but with you on his lap doing your best to make it worse he was only left to suffer. He thought he’d probably just come in his jeans with everything you were doing to him, and it was just barely a part of what you could really do.

“ _ **Oh shit I didn’t just think about it.”**_  he thought to himself, as inevitably the thought of you doing much more invaded his mind. He had dreamed about it numerous times but now with you on top of him, and his body reacting as if he’d just hit puberty, was much worse. Not to mention that this time he couldn’t take care of it like any other.

“Alright but-” you got up and turned slightly to look at him over your shoulder “Gently?”

“Yes” his patience was wearing thin and it was obvious as he rubbed his temple, eyes closed “Just a soft push will do it.” he licked his lips, taking a deep breath to calm himself down but it was impossible.

“Sorry Mr Winchester, I kinda find it hard to comprehend.” you shrugged ever-so-innocently “I usually go hard, very hard, on everything.” and it was both a pun and implication to frustrate him even more. Of course you knew what you were doing to him, it would be impossible to miss with how his hard on was pressing right against your butt.

“Oh I bet you do.” he growled “Damn it.” his head fell on your shoulder.

“Are you alright Mr Winchester? Your breathing seems a little ragged and if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re a little… frustrated.” you had to stifle a giggle.

“Fuck yes I am.” he tried to suppress a moan “Get. Off. Me.”

“I’m sorry?” you asked in a sweet voice “I don’t understand, Dean. You promised you were going to teach me how to drive, that’s what you came here for at least, why should I just-”

“Damn it, (Y/n), just do it.” he growled, clenching his fists “Get off of me.”

“But  _Dean_.” you whined slightly, in a totally-not-innocent way “And it’s so comfortable here, it will be just the easiest way to learn how to handle a car.” you wiggled in your place, this time eliciting a full moan from the man. Your eyes widened and a soft gasp left your lips, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Shit” he groaned “Just stop moving, will you?”

“Sorry, Mr Winchester, but I’m a little too excited to be here with you is all.” you bit your lower lip, glancing at him over your shoulder as he threw his head back with closed eyes.

“Oh hell yeah you are.” he groaned softly “(Y/n), tha’s enough.”

“Enough? But we just got started, you were about to show me how-” you shifted just slightly, but it was enough for him to grab your hips and steady you.

“(Y/n), stop this.” he almost hissed “And get off me this moment, you fucking tease.”

“Me? A tease?” you actually giggled “No, never. Why would you say I’m-” you were about to move more but with another softer moan he spoke up, cutting you off.

“Son of a bitch, fine!” he exclaimed but you frowned “That’s it, alright, that’s it. I give up, just please-” he tried to swallow the thick lump in his throat when his voice came out like a small whimper, almost high-pitched “Get off of me.”

“You… give up?” somehow the sound of that made you grin.

“Yes, I don- fucking hell, don’t move ok?” he growled and you froze in your place for a moment, raising you hands in surrender.

“I’m not, sorry.” you whispered “But… what was that?”

“You want to hear it huh? Oh you’re enjoying this.” he chuckled darkly and you grinned.

“Hey, if you don’t wanna say it we can continue! So we were talking about pressing on the petal-”

“Son of a bitch, fine!” he exclaimed “Fine, you  _win_ , ok? You win the fucking game! Just-” he sighed heavily, burying his face in the crook of your neck “Get off. Please.”

A small giggle left your lips and with a big grin you said “Yes sir!” before actually getting off his lap.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he let out a heavy breath that had apparently been holding for very long. He groaned slightly, running a hand down his face before instantly rolling the window down for some much-needed fresh air. He muttered things to himself but you just giggled, making him glance at you with a half-smile.

“Just so you know, this is totally not a fair win!” he protested and you only laughed “You used my own needs against me!” he exclaimed, laughing almost a little embarrassed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and doing his best to either hide or suppress his not-so-little problem.

“They say everything is fair in love and war.” you shrugged and his own smile got bigger.

“That it is.” he breathed out, much more softly than you’d expect, and with a look in his eyes that made your heart skip a beat “But-” he chuckled roughly, wiggling in his seat “That still wasn’t fair!”

“I had to do what I had to do. It’s still a win, which means you are going to do whatever I ask.” you grinned in victory, leaning back in your seat.

“Hmh and you already have something in mind, am I right?” he looked back at you, licking his lower lip.

“First, don’t do that. It’s distracting, and I’ve already won!” you pointed a finger at him and he grinned.

“Why? What does it make you think?” he grinned and you scoffed a laugh.

“Well, I’d prefer to show you.” you suggested, placing a hand on his thigh and making him stiffen even more; looking at you with wide eyes “And yes, second-” you kissed his cheek “Let me take care of it.”

“What?!” the way he exclaimed it, jumping - not that far away from you because he didn’t really have where to go - but looked at you with wide eyes almost hurt you.

“Come on, D.” you laughed despite the small pang in your chest “I’m the one that caused it in the first place, so why not? Unless you don’t really want me in-”

“No” he was fast to cut you off, a little too fast and this time your heart fluttered “No, hell, you have no idea just-” he licked his lips, his eyes roaming your figure before they found your eyes and he gave you that soft grin “How  _bad_  I’m holding myself back from just tearing every little piece of clothing you’re wearing to find out if you really are wearing anything underneath or not.” he chuckled slightly and you giggled.

“And I’m here offering you the chance to.” you breathed out “Come on, just take it out on me, D. You said you’d everything I asked ou to, if I won, and this is what I’m asking. Take it out on me, it will make you feel better.”

“Sweetheart” he growled, almost warning you to stop “You have no idea what you’re asking of me.”

“I’m not a little girl, I know very well-” you placed a hand over his “What I’m asking. I want you to do  _everything you’ve always wanted to me_ , simple as that, right here and right now. Nobody’s going to interrupt, just let it  _all_ out.”

“Baby” his voice was gruff “If I let it all really out-” he gave you a half smile, one o those charming ones “You won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“Well.” you licked your lips, looking down for a moment before meeting his eyes again. You cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips, licking his lower lip and biting down slightly; which only earned a deep moan from him that sent shivers down your spine.

You pulled away and he looked at you with half-closed eyes as you whispered against his lips “Good thing I don’t plan going anywhere for the rest of the month.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Imagine your neighbor, Dean Winchester, taking you on top of the Impala’s hood after lots of teasing and being your first.**

****

His lips fell apart, his eyes roamed your face for a couple minutes as he seriously contemplated it before he clenched his jaw and shook his head, looking away “No, forget it.”

You sighed, giving him a look “Dean, come on. Don’t be stupid, we’re both grown ass adults here. You clearly want this, we both know, and I fully admit to wanting it as well. There’s nothing wrong-”

“Son of a bitch, (Y/n) not like this!” he protested but his voice remained soft as his eyes found yours again “Baby, I don’t… I don’t want it to be rushed, I- I know we’re both adults but, for better of for worse, you are still too young.”

“For the love of, Dean.” you huffed, pulling away from him and shaking your head “I didn’t think you were going to pull that card on me, especially now. It surely didn’t stop you before, but I guess you could always talk big and not do a thing.” you muttered and he dragged a hand down his face.

“Please, sweetheart don’t be mad at me now. Hey, (Y/n) look at me.” he whispered but as much as everything in you screamed to just face and smother him with kisses at how gentle he sounded “Just look at me.” he whispered, cupping your face and you did in the end.

“I never treated you any less than what you are, and trust me when I implied all the things I could do to you-” he licked his lower lip “Oh you have no idea how much I always wished I could actually live up to my words.”

“Then why are you not now? Why is my age stopping you?” you whispered, your eyes pleading for his.

“It’s not your age, sweetheart, please believe me. It didn’t stop me before and it will never really put me off. I just-” he sighed in defeat “I wanted and I thought you’d want-” he rested his forehead against yours “Our first time to be more special.”

“Wh-what?” that you certainly didn’t expect from the older man.

He gave you an – you could actually swear – awkward and nearly shy smile “It should be special, (Y/n), I’ve wanted and I think you must have wanted this for quite some time now.”

“You think?” you giggled and a chuckle left his lips before he leaned and kissed your lips tenderly.

“Point is, we’re not just two horny teenagers that can’t wait to get it going. I see this as something much more serious and- I know you’ll probably laugh at this but I- I wanted to take you out on a date first. A proper one, with everything you like, plenty of pie and burgers too, heck even AC/DC to rock your world to-” he chuckled and you grinned, biting your lip “As many suggestive implications as you want, sexy looks and anything but more importantly without your parents there for you to be able to tease me without any mercy.” he said with a light chuckle that died out a little too fast, showing his nervousness. Well that was certainly something you didn’t expect to see.

“You’re the one that started it, you know.” you whispered with a small pout and he grinned, pecking your lips again “And we both know we’re masochists that wouldn’t have it any other way.” you bit your lower lip and he chuckled “But… I understand. I want you to know I do understand and I- I see this seriously as well, you mean so much to me that I- I wouldn’t even dare do any of this in the first place if you didn’t, Dean.”

“Then let me make it perfect for you, princess.” he whispered in a hoarse yet gentle voice tone “I want it to be perfect, I want to give it to you like mad, baby.” he rubbed his thumb over your cheek “Selfishly so, I want to be the only one to give it to you. But not in the backseat of my old car, in a rush when I haven’t even shaved or dressed up properly for you! I want you to get what you deserve, sweetheart, only the best.”

“Alright, one; since when did you become such a sap?” you raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, shrugging “Two; I love that scruff of yours and don’t you fucking dare shave it Mr Winchester!” you pointed a finger at him “And third; you really don’t see it huh?”

“See what?” he asked with a soft smile.

“This is the best for me, Dean. You in plaid, which damn you should wear more often, not shaved, the two of us somewhere secluded near a clearing during a peaceful night, some teasing- alright lots of it, and Baby here too.” you whispered “But above all, let me point out the most important one, it’s  _you_. The fact that I actually have you here, saying all these cheesy things which by the way I would love to hear as often as possible.” you giggled and he grinned.

“Don’t get used to it, it’s just a one-time thing.” he scoffed, rolling his eyes, trying to play all macho “I’m not one for chick-flicks.”

“Sure you’re not, Mr Winchester. But, just so you know, it all only makes you even more… irresistible and delicious.” you said with a smirk and when he looked at you his eyes darkened.

“Do I look that edible to you?”

“Perhaps. But you could always let me show you?” you suggested softly and he groaned, squeezing your thigh that you had not even realized he’d placed a hand on.

“You’re not gonna give up that easily huh?”

“Hell to no. Especially when I see how much you’re struggling down there.” you giggled “And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t want to help out with that far-from-small problem? In any way possible. And trust me I do want to help you out,  _a lot_.” you gave him a seemingly innocent smile that only made a growl leave the man’s lips. That and probably your hand on his own thigh just riding up, yeah maybe that more so.

“(Y/n), I swear if you keep this up-” he said almost shakily with a whimper and you could see yours words, and again definitely hand, were already making him give in.

“You won’t let me catch a single breath?” you suggested with a sweet smile “Yes please, Mr Winchester. I would very much like that.” you ended up grinning, bringing your lips closer to his “You make it special for me, Dean, you are everything I need for it to be special, believe me… But if you insist on making it perfect too then-” you glanced outside “You, naked, on top of the hood letting  _me_  take care of you and your  _every_  need is the epitome of perfect. Trust me.” you breathed out and when his eyes fluttered shut and a moan left his lips you knew you’d won. And you knew that it wasn’t just your words but also hand that helped a lot in it.

“Fuck me.” he growled and grinning in victory you spoke after a small kiss on his lips.

“Right away, Mr Winchester.” you whispered in a seductive voice.

His eyes fluttered open, piercing into yours before he crashed his lips to yours. A gasp left your lips at how rough his lips were against yours, needy even, which he of course took to his advantage and let his tongue slip into your mouth, toying with yours in a torturous way because you couldn’t feel more of him at the moment. He held the back of your neck, kissing even more sloppily before taking your lower lip into his teeth and sucking not-so-gently. Your whimper cause him to release it and you didn’t hesitate this time to lick his own lower lip, your teeth barely grazing over it before he pulled away.

You were both panting softly, your lips felt hot and as he ran his thumb over the lower one you felt them tingle. He grinned slightly when he saw your eyes focus hard on his tongue when it darted over his lips for a mere moment. He leaned in kissed the corner of your mouth again before he finally decided to speak.

“There are woolen blankets under the seats, get them.” he growled, turning around to put the car in action again.

“Wh-what?” you stuttered, blinking in surprise for a moment.

“I don’t mind myself but-” he glanced at you with a smirk “I don’t want you to catch a cold, baby girl, especially when it can get pretty cold on the hood.” and his words made all air get caught in your lungs and shivers to run down your spine. You stared at him with wide eyes for a second, unable to believe he actually gave in. You had been trying to get him to agree but him actually saying yes made nervousness set in although it was so overshadowed by how your entire body temperature rose and all you could think was getting rid of your clothes in that instant.

Your stomach tied in knots yet you found you found yourself turned on by the look on his face, and biting your lip you whispered “Yes, sir.”

~*~

“It’s… beautiful.” you couldn’t help but breath out, carried away, watching the clearing Dean actually took you.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, face buried in the crook of your neck “No more than you.” he whispered and you involuntarily grinned.

“Cheesy.” you said lovingly anyway “One-time thing huh?”

“Can’t help it.” he gave you a squeeze “You inspire me.”

You bit your lip “Trust me I know.”

He kissed your neck “Even though you’re stuck with my old ass?”

“I’ll let you know on two things, Me Winchester.” you whispered, your breath hitching for a moment when you felt his hard on press on your back “One, girls my age like old, maybe more so than young. And oh am I one of them!” you whispered and felt him grin against your skin.

“And two?” he pulled slightly away to ask, as you turned in his arms to face him.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders “That ass of yours can make me come just by looking at it.” his eyes widened for a moment and with that you crashed your lips to his. The man with a growl immediately kissed back passionately.

“Jump” he said through the kiss, his hands moving to your thighs and you did as told. He held your thighs that were on his each side and he carried you back to the car, setting you on the hood and pressing himself on you and grinding on you as he kissed you hungrily. You arched your hips forward creating more friction and earning a groan from him.

“So…” he grinned, pulling away only a few inches “You like my ass huh?” he gave you a cheeky grin and you giggled, nodding your head.

“You have no idea just how much.” you breathed out with a wide smile and he kissed your lips.

“Wish I knew it earlier, could have used it to my advantage.” he licked his lips, pressing more and more kisses on your lips with the occasional biting, his hands running up and down your thighs as his eyes roamed your body “Fucking hell, do I know the feeling.” he growled “I swear these shorts are gonna make me explode.”

You cupped his cheek and made him look at you as you whispered “Then do, inside me.” and it was all it took to send him over the edge because he didn’t say another word but fiercely kissed your again, pushing you further and slowly crawling on top of you.

His hands worked skillfully over your entire body, whenever his skin came in contact with yours it made goosebumps create all over. His lips left yours and you threw your head back to give him even more access to your neck that with a grin he started kissing and licking under your jaw, sucking nowhere near gently. His teeth grazed over your jaw and you whimpered when he bit down slightly. He licked the spot, making you shiver, and shift your hips that were pinned down by his own.

He growled, pushing your hips down with his “You keep doing that and you won’t have any clothes to wear afterwards.”

You still couldn’t help a grin “Why?” you moaned when he sucked the other side of your neck, finding your soft spot and “You gonna tear them apart?”

“Every single piece, baby.” he breathed out, his lips finding yours again as he kissed them hungrily. Meanwhile both your and his hands didn’t put up with just touching as much as you could of each but also getting rid of as many pieces of clothing as you could so that you were very soon left in your underwear and shorts and he had his jeans on. You both struggled to get rid of the denim parts when with each single move you’d brush against each other and Dean’s reaction would be to either ask for more by grinding on you or to push back your hips as a reflex.

“Wa-wait a sec- j-just-” he struggled, mumbling against yours lips but not wanting to pull away for longer than a second but he had to “Just ugh just gimme a m-minute to- Aha!” he exclaimed with a wide grin when he managed to rid himself of his jeans and the smile on his face made you giggle behind your hand.

“Victory!” he grinned, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows and pressing his lips back to yours, the both of you grinning into it.

“Are you always this smooth?” you teased and he pulled away to scowl at you, playfully.

“Don’t challenge me, sweetheart. I know you won this game but I can always rock your world in such a way you won’t remember not only but even your own name.” he said in a rough voice and you bit your lip.

“That sounds wonderful but-” you grinned, running your hands down his chest and boy did it feel wonderful to feel that soft skin under your fingertips. You actually had thought about it so many times that now, that he was nearly naked in front of you and  _so_  close to actually let you touch him. And you did, you let your eyes follow your hands every move; taking in smaller details that you had not seen before but above all taking in the feeling of his skin. His broad shoulders, gosh would they be the death of you, and strong arms that although not so defined like the rest of his upper half you couldn’t stop from admiring. Despite any roughness in his features when it came to his body he so soft with the right curves you couldn’t help but feel your heart skip a bit.

But other than sweet let’s not forget how incredibly hot he actually was. And finally getting to touch that body you’d seen so many times before made it all even more real.

“Like what you see?” he asked with a smirk, snapping you out of your thoughts “Getting carried away too?”

“Oh you have no idea, Mr Winchester.” you whispered with a small chuckle “But, as I was saying, I haven’t forgotten that I won yet. Therefore, I am the one that’s going to say what you do and don’t. And believe me, you’re the one who’ll forget their name in the end.”

He chuckled leaning down to kiss you harder on the lips and pulling away shortly afterwards, ready to speak, but he actually paused for a moment to tak a look at you “I’d say shame you’re actually wearing them but man-” he breath out, eyebrows raised in awe “How can you always look this fucking good? And I already thought I’d seen enough in my dreams but reality’s so much better.” he licked his lips and you actually grinned.

“You’ve… dreamed about this?” you whispered and he licked his lips, nodding his head although his eyes were still roaming your body.

“Oh so many times.” he whispered, biting his lower lip now until his eyes jumped to meet yours “But enough talking, I’ll show you just how detailed those dreams were right away.” and truth was you didn’t have the chance to question him when he kissed your lips and you melted right away in his arms as his hands caressed your sides and his lips trailed down your neck to your chest and between your breasts.

He growled in frustration mumbling a “Too many clothes.” although there wasn’t much left anymore and before you could even react he unclasped the bra and got rid of it, earning a gasp from you. You shrunk in your place, your entire body temperature rising and not just your face feeling very hot when he held your hands from crossing them over your chest, maybe out of reaction to being exposed before him.

“Don’t.” he whispered in a rough voice, his pupils blown as he stared down at you “Don’t do it.” his grip started loosening as you gave him a weak nod. They finally let go of you hands, resting on your hips as he admired you. You gave him a small smile in the end as his fingers started trailed lower, hooked on your panties, removing them and you did the same with his own boxers. He could obviously sense your nervousness so he leaned down and kissed you in the process, pulling away only when you were both free from every piece of clothing you had on.

“God” he said hoarsely, looking at you with wide eyes, an expression that matched yours. All air was knocked out of your lungs as you fully took the look of the man you’d always wanted so much on top of you naked as he could be. You tried to swallow the thick lump in your throat but failed, when all realization downed on you.

He cupped your cheek gently, getting your attention “How can you be so beautiful?”

You bit your lip, looking away for a moment and shrugging but he took hold of your chin and made you look back at him “You are.” he whispered in an utterly honest voice before he pressed a gentle kiss on your lips again

“I just-” you let out a shaky breath “I need you to know that I- I-” but he only kissed your lips again with a smile and you swallowed down every word you were going to say. Truth was that up until now you could be as playful as you wanted, tease Dean in any way you could come up with and enjoy lots of kisses in the meanwhile but now things were getting serious and you? Nervous, incredibly so.

“I know.” he whispered against your lips and you looked at him with a frown for a moment.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

He kissed your cheek “If you want me to stop just ask, baby. I’m ready to wait as long as possible for you, I can make it perfect if you don’t want it like this. If you-”

“No, I want this. I really do, just like this. It’s just that-” you licked your suddenly very dry lips “I need you to know that I- I haven’t really…  _done_  anything before…” you confessed softly, not meeting his eyes “It- it never came up and I just-” you shrugged “I just was stuck rejecting every guy I met because of you so-” you laughed awkwardly “Yeah, I’m- I’m not  _that_ experienced after all and I figured you should know it before you-”

“Sweetheart” he cut you off, cupping your cheek and making you look at him “I told you. I  _know_.” he whispered with a half smile and your eyes widened softly, making him chuckle “Baby, you may be able to turn my ignition on like no other woman on this world with just a few words and a look, but I could always tell you’re more innocent than you let out for me. More pure.” he kissed your forehead.

You bit your lip, feeling your heart leap to your throat “So you always knew?”

He hummed, nodding his head “Always. That’s why I wanted it to be extra special, baby this is your first time and you deserve more than anyone. So if you… don’t want to anymore, if you think you can’t handle it just yet-”

“I have to admit-” you cut him off with a soft smile “You’re far more than what I expected.” you glanced down and he laughed “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want this, that I don’t want you. I do, I really do.”

“Alright” he gave you a soft nod “But if you ever want me to stop, if you have the slightest doubt, just tell me, yeah?” he whispered and you gave him a soft nod before pressing your lips to his.

He must have felt you were stiff because he wrapped his arms around you, just like you did around his shoulders, and pressed your bare body against his. When your chest pressed hard against his it surely didn’t ease your nerves but the excitement and anticipation that set within you far exceeded every worry. You involuntarily shivered when he pulled away and started kissing down your chest again between your breasts, his hands teasing your sides as they both moved to squeeze your thighs and ass.

His teeth grazed over your sensitive nipple and you moan, throwing your head back, when he sucked not-so-gently. Combined with his scruff teasing the skin of your chest you couldn’t help but shiver and dig your nails into his back but it only made him let out a small growl as his tongue joined in with all the teasing, licking afterwards wherever he would bite you.

“D-Dean” you whimpered, your voice softly begging him and he grinned against your chest, rolling his lips against yours only to increase the build-up tension.

“Yes baby?” he teased with a smirk and you planed to glare at him but could only moan when his full lips were replacedby one of his hands, squeezing.

“I-” you panted when you felt those gorgeous lips move down your belly “I w-won.” you reminded him breathlessly, finally opening your eyes to look down at him with as much determination as you could muster that moment.

Much to your surprise his smile only got bigger “Yes m'am. What would you like me to do?” he asked in between kisses, as his lips moved lower to your hips where he actually bit harder and – thankfully enough for you, you thought for a second – his rough hands moved both your thighs where he grabbed them firmly.

“Y-you-” you gasped when he grabbed and lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and started kissing and sucking the inside of your thigh, slowly – in a torturing way at that – towards your folds.

“F-fuck” you moaned when his scruff grazed over your skin combined with his hot tongue but not giving you the release you wanted, only teasing – very skillfully you could gladly say – with his tongue and lips as his fingers squeezed everything he could get his hands on to make you even more wet.

“Me!” you moan, arching your hips forward to actually give him more access “D-Dean, I want you to- to do me- now!” you bit hard on your lower lip to keep yourself from moaning any louder in pleasure than before but it was nearly impossible.

He pulled away, finally allowing you to let out a heavy breath and shiver as a grunt left your lips. You looked at him to see him licking his lips and with a smile, lift your leg off his shoulder and crawl up to be face to face with you in a minute. He stared down at you with a smile as you tried to glare at him but failed because in all honesty no dream could offer you this kind of pleasure already.

“Right away baby girl.” he whispered, pressing his lips harder back to yours in an almost bruising kiss as your tongues battled and your teeth grazed.

“Nuh huh” you mumbled as a reminder that you had the upper hand when he was ready to dominate the kiss. Somehow, although you denied him what he wanted, he grinned against the kiss. Oh he loved to be dom but it seemed that he was enjoying being a sub a little more as well.

He pulled away and smiled at you, as you threaded your fingers with his hair and tugged at it “Don’t worry about it, I’ll come up with more details about the rules and I’ll make sure you don’t forget ‘em.”

“What, like, more sexy rules?” his eyebrows raised as he gave you a meaningful smile and you giggled at how excited he actually looked.

“You bet.” you giggled, pressing butterfly kisses on his lips again “But for now-” you bit his lower lip, earning a moan when you pushed your hips against his and as a reflex he pinned yours down again, grinding on you “Let me see how skillful you actually are with other parts of your body other than your mouth and hands.”

He broke into a wide boyish grin “Yes m'am!” he said before pressing his lips back to yours, hands on your thighs as he fixed them around his waist, earning a gasp from you when he started to ease himself into you. He muffled the moan that left your lips with his own mouth, as you wrapped around him and he wrapped around you.

You grunted slightly and he pulled his lips slightly from yours “You ok?” he asked in a gruff voice, holding his own breath.

“Y-yeah” you whispered “You’re just a little-” you bit your lower lip “Big… for me just yet. That’s all, but I’ll be alright. I promise.”

“Ok” he said breathlessly “If you want me to stop just… say it.” you gave him a weak nod before he rolled his hips slightly, pushing further into you, but always very careful to not hurt you too much. He heard you grunt and huff in discomfort, freezing mid-movement to glance at you.

“I’m ok. I’m ok.” you whispered, kissing his lip and tightening your hold around his shoulders and with a reluctant nod he started to move again. Truth was it hurt to an extend you could handle but you were too worried at the moment that you’d screw it up that it made things worse.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” he whispered “I’ll take care of you, always.” his eyes didn’t leave yours for a second and you could have never been more grateful.

He kept easing himself inside you, stopping at times when he saw an expression of discomfort or heard you leave a small whine “Keep going, I’m fine.” you breathed out and he kissed you firmly and with love on the lips when with one finally push he was completely inside you. He earned a small groan but despite the pain that shot through you, when he stopped you started relaxing and easing around him, adjusting to his size, to the point it was all just a reminder anymore.

“Move” you said a little out of breath, trying to master a commanding voice and with a soft smirk he nodded his head, kissing your cheek then jawline and then neck; burying his face in the crook of your neck.

His hips stayed attached to yours for just a moment before he started pulling back. You let a short huff at first but tried and managed to start relaxing in his arms as the pleasure overshadowed any pain. Dean kept a steady and slow pace when, before he was fully out, he pushed back inside of you. He moved his hips back and forth, repeating his actions, as he thrust inside you over and over again, kissing your neck with each move. Your moans filled his ears and his grunts mixed with his own moans.

“Do you feel good?” he moaned the question in a very rough voice and with a groan of your own yu nodded your head.

“Fu-” you bit your lower lip, shutting your eyes tightly and throwing your head back “Hell yes, Mr Winchester.” you moaned loudly and felt him grin widely against your skin as his pace got faster. He let a deep moan as he pushed inside you once more, a scream of his name came from your lips. His one hand gripped your hip and he clenched it tightly as he found himself methodically pushing in and out of you.

Both of you were breathing hard as you moved together, pushing, pulling and thrusting. You bucked your hips against his, trying to get more friction.

“Dean” you moaned, burying your face in the crook of his neck as well while he moved pleasurably inside you.

“D-Dean, please-” you moaned “Faster” you panted and he complied.

“Y-yes, fuck.” he moaned, rocking his hips fast and hard against yours “Fuck, I’ve- I’ve thought about this so many times.” another moan “Dreamed about it.” another breathless groan “Wished about it.”

“M-me too.” you said in a breathless voice, his mouth finding yours as his tongue darterd inside your mouth matching the crazy pace of his hips as he couldn’t help but go faster. And faster. And faster. But maybe the both of you were moving fast anyway. It felt as if your bodies were moving as one, desperate and needy groans falling from your lips when he slammed into you over and over again.

“D-Dean I think I’m- I’m about to-” you panted more as the tension inside you build, your nails digging into his back and your other hand tugging harder at his hair.

“Yes, yes I know.” he said in a gruff voice, moaning hard “Me too.”

“I- I need-” a moan stopped you from completing your sentence but you didn’t need to say more.

“Damn you feel so good.” he pushed himself more into you.

“Dean-” you wanted to say more, but with a final hard push you felt yourself reach your climax and instead a scream mixed with a moan left your lips. He kept his thrusts careful and easy, burying himself deep inside you, as his climax approached and when he actually came inside you he gasped hard. Your eyes fluttered open after a minute and you could swear you were seeing stars, both literally and metaphorically. Your chest heaved as you breathed heavily, Dean letting out a deep moan at the pleasure of sweet release but didn’t stop his hips from moving still inside you.

You bit your lower lip, arching your hips forward for some more contact when he started pulling back but he sadly had to pull out completely. He slumped down next to you, half on top of you and when you looked at him he had that lazy grin on his face that matched yours. You actually giggled, leaning down to peck his lips.

“Far better than any dream huh?” you teased softly and he chuckled, shifting lazily so that he had you wrapped in his arms and cuddled on his chest, taking hold of one of the woolen blankets and throwing it over you when he felt you shiver.

“You have no idea, baby girl. You have  _no_  idea.” he breathed out, staring at the sky with a pure look of bliss on his face.

You grinned hazily, letting out a content sigh before whispering “And to think I believed I was the only one.”

“Wait- really?” he breathed out with a boyish grin, looking at you and you raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you knew…?” you blinked and he laughed, throwing his head back.

“No, no really! I had just taken a wild guess, oh wow if only I knew!” he shook his head with a cheeky smile and you laughed shyly, hiding your face in the crook of his neck.

“Shut up.” you mumbled with a pout “And not a word about it again, it’s a rule.”

“I’m interested to hear more of these rules soon, to be honest.” he looked down at you with a smirk and you grinned.

“Oh you are such a sub, Mr Winchester!” you breathed out with a giggle and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, scoffed and shook his head. Actually not believing it.

“Yeah, right. You’d wish, kiddo. You’re just lucky you’re the one that won, I wouldn’t let you utter a word if I was the winner.” he tried to brush you off but you weren’t having any of it.

“Hmh” you bit your lip, cupping his cheek and making him look at you “I bet you are, Me Winchester. But until I actually consider being nice to you, and allowing that side to get out, I am the one in control!”

“And you love it, don’t you?” he laughed “I swear, you’re going to be the death of my but I can’t have it any other way. Hell, this teasing gives me life!” he cupped your own cheek, kissing you hard on the lips “But until then-” he licked his lips “We’re gonna enjoy everything in between that we’ve got.”

“Like?”

“This, baby girl. Having you here, with me. All to myself, being able to-”

“Touch me?” you whispered, completing his sentence “Oh do I know the feeling, Dean.”

“Just wait, I know a good burgers station just a couple miles outside this town. Everybody knows me there, oh I’m gonna brag so hard for getting the most beautiful girl on Earth!” he squeezed your waist and you laughed.

“Are you really?” you whispered and he nodded his head.

“Absolutely! I’m the luckiest man on the world, how can I not tell everyone about this?”

“Including my parents?”

He paused for a moment, nodding his head “They will have to find out eventually, we both know it. We’ll try to make it as easy as possible, besides… your father already loves me so I guess it wouldn’t be that hard… right?”

You couldn’t stop a fond smile at how nervous he sounded at the prospect, almost like a teen boy “Yea, I’m sure he does. And the good thing is he doesn’t have any bullets for his shotgun so you might survive!” you teased but it didn’t ease his worry at all, instead he gave you a deep frown and almost pout.

“Thanks a lot, very comforting.” he mumbled and you laughed, kissing his cheek.

“Come on, we don’t have to worry about that. Not now at least, we’ve put each other through enough torture as it is.” you tried to lighten the mood, making a small smirk form on his lips.

“Oh you did torture me, kid. There was this one time-” he bit his lower lip “You were undressing in your room, and oh I was shameless, but not only I couldn’t move but also I didn’t  _want_  to. I stood there and watched, watched you take off piece by piece until-”

“I had only my panties on?” you shrugged as innocently as you could “Yeah abou that, see- I’m sorry, but it was kind of… you know, on purpose. I  _knew_  you were watching.”

“You what?” he exclaimed, but a grin spread on his face “Oh you missy, don’t you know it’s not good for an old man’s heart to come face to face with such a sight all of a sudden?”

“You’re not that old.” you rolled your eyes “If anything, you’ve proven to me-” you bit your lower lip, throwing a leg over his waist and with a kiss on the lips you crawled on top of him “That with age comes not just wisdom but quite the stamina and I think I have proved to you that with youth doesn’t come innocence. And with you oh Mr Winchester-” he cradled his face in your hands, kissing him fully on the lips, straddling his waist “I have lost every little bit of it, and I  _love_ it.”

He let a soft moan slightly of protest when you started pulling your lips away from his “Or at least every little bit of it.” you shrugged, placing your hands on his chest, rolling your hips slightly.

“(Y/n)” he said in a husky voice “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Well, Mr Winchester, practically? Hm” you paused, licking your lips “Doing whatever I want with you. Your words, after all. And since I won, you are going to do what I want.”

“And that is?” he looked at you with almost wide eyes.

“Well, what else?” you smiled sweetly “Teach me how to ride, isn’t that what we’re for?”

A breathless laugh left his lips as he closed his eyes and with a giggled you leaned down and pecked his neck “So?” you mumbled against his skin.

“We’ll have to go inside, though.” he finally said and you frowned in question until you felt a droplet after the other fall down on your bare back.

“Huh seems like I will be the one to rock your world in the backseat after all!” you laughed, Dean doing the same as he wrapped you and the blankets in his arms, the euphoria mixing with the incredible feeling of small droplets of water falling on your bare body.

“Would you look at that.” he kissed you fully on the lips before pausing for a moment “Wait, before we go in, one more thing.”

“Hm?”

“You said… practically. Theoretically though?”

You smiled, kissing his lips “Theoretically, well, seeing how a girl half your age can please you the right way by playing hm a simple… game.”

“Game?”

“Who can hold back the longer, according to their role, from giving in. So, are you up for it or not?”

“Oh princess” he whispered with a smile, cupping your face “Let the games begin.” before he crushed his lips to yours, the need to go inside the car long forgotten as you were both already starting to get wet from the downpour. Well, he could lick it off later anyway.


End file.
